Twisting Kismet
by hellointernet
Summary: Because after being purposely led into the path of a three ton truck your arch-enemy, getting hit and ending up in a coma for about a month, it's perfectly acceptable to go on a date with said arch-enemy.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer._

* * *

"Ahaha, Shizu-chan's so slow!" Izaya laughed as he twirled, jumping onto a sign board to avoid an incoming signpost.

"Flea! I'm gonna catch you and kill you!" Shizuo roared as he ripped off another signpost.

Izaya smirked. He had it timed perfectly. Today would be the day. Shizu-chan would be his. Izaya turned right, dodging another street sign from Shizuo.

"Shizuo Heiwajima. You'll be mine now," Izaya whispered to himself. "Oi, Shizu-chan! You're awfully slow today! You'll never catch me with that speed."

"Shut the hell up, flea! I'll kill you!" Shizuo ran faster, unaware of the large three ton mailing truck that was speeding towards him.

"I'm here, Shizu-chan! I'm waiting!" Izaya shouted.

"IZAYA! Yo-" Shizuo started but was cut off by the truck slamming into him. There was a crunch and the sound of bones breaking. Shizuo fell to the ground, skidding away a few feet. The driver slammed the brake and got out, surveying the scene of the blonde bleeding on the street. He turned around and saw the crushed front of the truck.

Izaya watched all of it from a safe distance, He smiled. Maybe he should take a picture of Shizu-chan bleeding so helplessly like this. He walked towards the blonde.

People were starting to gather around Shizuo. Oh, Shizu-chan, always had to be at the center of attention. There were whispers.

"Is he dead? Look at the truck!"

"Who is he?"

"Isn't that Shizuo Hewajima?"

"The guy who runs around destroying the city?"

"Oh my god, it's him? You think he'll be killed this easily?"

Izaya pushed through the crowd, peering over to see Shizuo. Was he really dead? It _was _a three ton truck but then this was _Shizuo_, the fortissimo of Ikebukuro. Shizuo wasn't moving. Yes, his plan would finally be complete. He can have all he wanted now. Izaya internally smiled.

Shizuo groaned and twitched. Izaya frowned. Someone started calling the ambulance. Izaya looked around, wondering to stay or leave. If an ambulance came, Celty would be alerted. They would all think he killed Shizuo. Well, that _was_ his plan but it obviously changed.

Stupid protozoan, messing up everything, from grocery shopping to bartending. He somehow managed to mess up dying and thus ruining Izaya's plans. Seriously, how do you mess up dying? Especially when you're _hit_ by a freaking _three ton truck_ at high speed.

Izaya had everything planned out. He would get his beloved Shizu-chan, dead or alive. Since Shizu-chan was so determined to kill him when he was alive, Izaya would just have him dead. After making sure the blonde was dead, he would buy one of those ice coffins that preserve the body and Shizu-chan can stay prettily frozen in the thing. He had money, information, humans and everything he wanted. …just not Shizu-chan.

After stuffing the protozoan in the coffin, he would have Shizu-chan by his side forever, without the brute trying to kill him. Sure, it might be boring to not have Shizu-chan talk back but at least the blonde would be a great listener, which was a great change. Plus Shizu- chan was _Shizu-chan_. Izaya would find something interesting about him, even if he was dead.

Someday, Shizu-chan will be his, Izaya internally vowed as he walked away from the scene.

* * *

_What do you think?_

_ They're hard characters to write because one's a manipulative bastard with a god complex and the other's filled with hormonal rage and superhuman strength. Plus, I've really only watched about one season (but read a lot of fanfictions) before I started watching One Piece. So yeah, I hope I did a good job of capturing them._

_Not quite sure what I'm going with this but it's a start. _


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later, Izaya showed up at the hospital. It wasn't hard to find the room number since _everyone_ was still talking about the incident and where Shizuo currently was. He ran into Celty as she came out of the room.

Celty paused as she saw Izaya with … flower? She internally frowned and moved to block the informant as he stepped towards the room. She wasn't sure of what to do as she had a important delivery due in the next hour and _Izaya _showing up to see Shizuo. For what, though. Killing him?

"What are you doing here?" the text read.

Izaya smiled elusively and responded. "Can't a guy come to visit a hospital visit? Look! I even brought flowers and everything." Izaya waved his single orange lily

Celty considered her options. Stay here and make sure Izaya doesn't kill her friend and miss the important delivery (which was _really _important) or trust Izaya not to kill the blonde while he was in coma.

"…Killing someone while they're in coma is a low blow, Izaya-san." Though Izaya Orihara was all about playing dirty.

"Ahahaha. I'm not here to kill the brute, though it is tempting. I would just like to see him, especially when he's all injured." Izaya tried to push past the woman.

"No, wait. I'll text Shinra over and he can stand guard while you make your 'visit'. You're not going in there alone."

Izaya sighed. "Don't you have a _very _important delivery to make?"

What? How did he know that? Though knowing the dark-haired man, he probably calculated it before he visited.

"Yes…"

"Don't worry your pretty helmet over this. It's just a _friendly _visit," Izaya successfully force himself into the room before turning to lock the door.

Celty jumped at the click and banged on the door. "What are you doing." She showed her phone through the door window.

"Don't worry. Shizu-chan will still be alive." Izaya typed on his phone before turning it to Celty's direction. He snapped the phone shut and pulled down the curtain before the dullahan could reply.

"Hello, Shizu-chan," Izaya smirked.

* * *

_So another short chapter. I'll try to make longer chapters. _

_Apparently, orange lily means hatred in flower language. I'm assuming it's true as I searched it up on a website. I don't study flower language (though I do study Mandarin). _

_I was so happy to see that people read it! I'm hoping I get Celty right in this but maybe not as she probably wouldn't leave them alone. Important deliveries are very convenient. Also, I'm worried that Izaya might be too twisted..._

_Anyway, tell me what you think! _


	3. Chapter 3

Celty turned, contemplating her options. 'Come over to the hospital. Izaya's over here and I don't know what he'll do,' she texted Shinra.

The reply was immediate. 'Celty! Ah, so sorry but can't. I'm in the middle of an operation right now. AH! I got blood on the phone cover that you got me. I'll be over as soon as I can. Love, Shinra.'

Celty frowned. Really, if he was operating, he shouldn't even text. Just a 'busy' would've suffice. And the man has to get his priorities straight. Worrying about blood on a cover is the least important thing seeing as he was stitching some guy up.

Celty sighed and thought. Maybe some other friend or acquaintance of Shizuo? Hopefully, they'll be able to stop Izaya from committing murder… if he hadn't already. She quickly texted Kadota before leaving. She was sure Shizuo would survive for an hour or two. Even if it was Izaya. Or not. There was really no telling with the two of them.

When Celty came back to the hospital after the deliveries, she found not Kadota but Shinra sitting in front, fiddling with his lab coat.

'Where's Kadota?'

"Ah, Celty, my love! I'm so glad you're here! It was dreadfully boring being on Shizuo guard duty!" Shinra cried in delight, attempting to hug Celty. He was quickly pushed back.

'Shinra…"

"Oh, Kadota left with the otakus after the girl made too much noise. The hospital threatened to kick them out. Luckily, I was here!" Shinra grinned and spread his arms to emphasize it.

'Where's Izaya?'

"Still in the room."

'WHAT? Why haven't you gone in then?' Celty was furious. Really, Shinra was useless in situations like this.

Shinra pouted. "It was locked." He brightened up. "Besides, I thought we shouldn't disturb them. Privacy and all, you know."

Celty sighed. Shinra was the last one who knew anything about privacy.

"It's really interesting, you know. The dynamics between those two…" The underground doctor rambled on.

Celty decided she had enough. Curling her shadows, she got down to pick the lock… Just as Izaya turned the knob and opened.

The informant's expression was of mild surprise, changing quickly to a smirk. "Picking locks isn't something a fairy should be doing, Celty."

"Izaya!" Shinra cried somewhere behind them.

'What did you do?' Celty demanded.

Izaya smirked even more. "Nothing. It's been a delightful hospital visit but I should get going before Namie tries to put poison in my coffee."

Celty tried to protest but her typing wasn't quick enough.

The informant left quickly, ignoring Shinra's shouts of … whatever he was saying and Celty's obvious confusion and doubt.

When Celty stepped inside, she was surprised to see a used chair and an almost empty box of sushi in the bin, containing of a few of the sweet egg roll sushi. The orange lily was placed in a glass of water. There was nothing of evidence that shows that Izaya harmed Shizuo. Not even a nick from the switchblade.

* * *

_Okay, so maybe this should've gone with chapter 2, but then I had this as chapter 3 so yeah. Again, short, I know. The next chapter will be longer (hopefully). _

_I like writing Shinra the best, though I'm not sure if he's i character. I think so but maybe he's too... cheerful or something. _

_And last of all, I forgot to mention in last chapter. I mean that I watched/read the first arc, the Dollars one. I haven't really gotten further than that. I just wanted to clear it since I said it was first season but then someone told me that there was only one season (and I didn't want to look like I was trying to excuse myself from the OOC -ness (or is it OCC? 'Cause I've always read it in my mind as OCC... but the acronym doesn't really match up...)). _

_I hope you enjoy this one!_

_Please tell me what you think. Always appreciate feedback. _


	4. Chapter 4

Izaya stepped into the room, as he had done for the past 2 weeks. In his hands was a fresh flower to add to the collection on the bedside table. He kept his visiting times irregular. A pattern was never good and he could be easily caught off guard. Besides, it was fun to annoy Namie and Shizu-chan wouldn't like it.

Speaking of the protozoan, the bastard was still asleep, chest rising and falling with each breath, face unnaturally calm. Izaya wanted to disturb it. He settled for talking. His voice usually irritates Shizu-chan anyway.

"I bought sushi today," Izaya says after a pause. He smirks. "Of course, I bought myself ootoro, but there are a few sweet egg rolls for you. Less than mine though." He doesn't know why he bothers buying Shizu-chan's share, though in small shares. The blond gets all his nutrients from the bag on the IV, seeing as he can't be awake to eat. Stupid blond.

The informant settles in the plastic chair. He takes a bite of his sushi, leaving the sweet egg ones untouched. He swallows before he speaks because unlike _someone_, he has manners.

"The plastic chairs here are hard," he complains. "I want my cushy, spinning one. I love that chair. Do you like spinning chairs, Shizu-chan?" Izaya tilts his head, as if hearing his response.

"Probably not. You'll be all 'Oh, this makes me dizzy. Rarrr!' and throw it out of the window." Izaya chuckled. "That's definitely what you'll do."

The raven-haired, took another bite, observing the even breathing pattern that said that Shizuo hasn't heard him.

"It's quite too bad that they covered you up with bandages. It covers the lovely mark you I made on you," Izaya smirked. He leaned forward, his hand ghosting over the scar on Shizuo's chest.

"I quite liked it. It's _my_ mark, after all." Pause. Izaya tilted his head. "How did it feel when you got slashed, Shizu-chan?" He practically leered at the blond, as if waiting for a response.

"Ah, Shizu-chan's so boring like this. Maybe I should've rethought my plan first." He leaned into the seat and turned to the window. "But I do wonder how Shizu-chan would look like dead."

A brief silence took over the room. Izaya closed his eyes, as if imaging the scene. "Shizu-chan should be angry when you die. I don't like this expression. You should have a big scowl on your face."

Izaya opened his eyes, frowning. "This is not Shizu-chan's look because Shizu-chan can't be peaceful! Shizu-chan's a monster. That's why you can't be peaceful! Ahaha!" he says demandingly, almost like a child.

The raven haired tips his chair back, balancing precariously on the back legs. "Maybe I can change you into a robot. Have my own robot butler. The bartender is quite like a butler outfit. Suits you nicely, too. And I won't need that witch anymore." Pause. "Well, maybe I'll keep her too. She can clean up after the messes."

Clack! The chair came down, the sound slicing through the silence. "Either way, I'll just change you to a flesh and blood robot. Then I can torture you all I want and make you bleed. Would you like that, Shizu-chan?" The russet eyes gleamed at the unconscious man.

"As a favor, I'll even program you so that you can be your old self, once in a while. Might not get all your traits since Shizu-chan's such a protozoan. If I get bored, I'll let you loose in Ikebukuro and we can have a dog and cat chase. I know how much you love ripping signs up." Izaya smiled at his fantasy.

"Well, well. Look at the time! It's time I left or else Namie might try to kill me for coming back late. It really isn't my fault. No one asked her to stay," Izaya sneered. He ate the last bit of otooro, dumped the rest in the trash and stood up, ready to leave. Glancing at Shizuo, he paused.

Very slowly, he leaned over Shizuo, his lips barely a centimeter from the other's.

"Hah! Just kidding! I wouldn't kiss you, _monster_." Shizuo made no reply, still maintaining the fair breathing pattern, immune to the torture (the blond would think so) he was almost subjected to.

The informant leaned back, hands stuffed in his fur trimmed jacket. Quick as lightning, he leaned forward and briefly pressed his lips to the dry ones below. "Just kidding about kidding! I hope I didn't steal your first kiss, Shizu-chan! Though, who would date a brute like _you_?"

Aside from himself, but Izaya didn't mention it. "Good night, Shizu-chan!" the man cheerfully called out, already halfway to the door.

* * *

_So maybe not as long as people and I hoped. At least not over 1000 words. And Izaya turned out a little... mood swing-y? I don't know. I kind of liked how the kiss turned out. Maybe the real Izaya would do it like this, maybe he won't. _

_Anyway (you know, it really ticks me off that 'anyways' isn't a word. I've always liked writing/saying it), feedback is appreciated. _


	5. Chapter 5

'This is weird,' Celty took off her helmet and showed her screen to the doctor.

"What is, my love? Is it the kids show? Do not worry! I'm here to explain it to you, my darling!" Shinra dramatically cried.

'No. Not the show, though why are you watching it?' It was a mystery why a surgeon was watching a kids show. About a cat, too. 'I meant Izaya. He's been visiting Shizuo for what? 2 weeks? And he's done nothing!'

"This is a very interesting show. Look at how cute the cat is! Look! It's crying, now. Oh wait. It's smiling! Can cats smile?" Shinra ignored the important issue.

'Shinra!'

"Yes, honey? What can I do for you?"

'Answer the question!'

"You haven't asked one though, babycakes," Shinra said, confusedly. Like he didn't know. He must've noticed the whole Izaya-Shizuo situation!

'Do you know what's up with Izaya?... And 'babycakes' was the worst one yet,' Celty patiently typed.

"Would you prefer fairycakes?" Shinra asked cheekily. Celty could just feel an imaginary eye tick coming. "But what's wrong with Izaya? He seems fine."

'Visiting Shizuo at the hospital for 2 weeks and not doing anything to maim him is not Izaya being fine!' the fairy would've snapped if she could talk.

Shinra's cryptic reply was, "Izaya doesn't have to maim Shizuo every time, you know. Maybe he's finally accepted his feelings."

The dullahan felt like screaming. 'What feelings?'

Shinra's eyes practically lit up to stars. Celty knew this look. It meant that a long winded explanation about things that normal people couldn't understand was coming. She internally groaned.

"Don't you see? Izaya's and Shizuo's fighting is because of sexual tension!"

Okay, Shinra lost her there. Sexual what? Between Izaya and Shizuo? Yeah, right. The only tension between them is killing tension. One of these days, they were going to kill each other. Celty could feel a headache coming. (Can headless people/fairies get headaches?)

Shinra obliviously rambled on. "And that's why they keep attacking each other. You know, physical contact! It's something that couples must have! And why do you think Izaya comes to Ikebukuro so much? Obviously not just for the Russian Sushi."

Celty was thoroughly confused. Shinra was talking circles around her. What does Russia Sushi have to do with this? Simon?

"They're like magnets, you know? Except they're both poles at the same time! They repel and attract each other at the same time! And of course, since two poles cannot exist at the same time, it's spontaneous combustion! That's why they're so explosive!"

He took a deep breath before continuing. "Of course, that's _my_ theory. Maybe two poles can exist at the same time. Who knows? Izaya and Shizuo could probably prove it. Those two defy the laws of physics."

Celty had to shut him up before he went on any further. 'I don't think that's it. And Izaya and Shizuo are not magnet poles and will not spontaneously combust.'

Shinra had the gall to look offended. _'I think Izaya has something planned. He's observing Shizuo for something, but 'what' is the question.'_ Celty contemplated.

"Ack! How could the love of my life not believe me?! They're obviously a couple behind closed doors! My life is over! Celty thinks I've lied!" Shinra was a drama queen. He was rocking himself on the couch, T.V. show abandoned in favor of muttering nonsense in hopes of convincing himself. Why did she fell in love this man again?

Ah, well, as long as Shizuo was safe and there was no trouble (yet), it was fine. The matter could wait, she supposed. Shinra was obviously no help. Maybe Simon would know? Or Kadota?

Celty sighed and shook her head (er, her smoke?) to clear the thoughts and went into the shower. Shinra better not peek this time.

* * *

_A chapter about Celty and Shinra and their views on the pair. I hope real Celty would do something like this and not obsessively worry over the issue like a good friend. _

_If anyone is interested, Shinra's watching 'Chi's Sweet Home'. At least that's what I think it's called. It was supposed to be Hello Kitty but as I was describing, it changed into that. It's always fun to write Shinra. _


	6. Chapter 6

"Did you hear? Apparently Shizuo Heiwajima finally woke up!"

"Amazing, isn't it? He woke up and most of his bones were healed!"

"Wow. That's fast recovery, but then it's Shizuo Heiwajima. I wouldn't be surprised he turned out to be a supernatural monster like the headless rider of Ikebukuro."

Izaya smiled at that. 'See, Shizu-chan? Everyone sees you as a monster.' He stretched his arms, reaching for the sky. 'Guess that's no more hospital visits for me. Good riddance, the smell was horrible. The things I do for you, Shizu-chan.'

The informant happily skipped away, intent on watching humans from his window above.

* * *

Shizuo looked around, noting the half wilted-half vibrant flowers in the glass on the bedside table. It was an odd bouquet though the only flower the blond recognized was the orange lilies.

He turned his head, wincing at the crick in his neck. His eyes focused on the crowd cramping in the white room. There was… Celty, Kadota and the tag-a-longs (what were their names, again? Akira and Walking? Something like that... thinking made his head hurt), Tom and Kasuka (when did he get back from his shooting? How long had he been sleeping?). He made a move to sit up and Tom stepped forward to help him.

What were these annoying things stuck in him? And why was he wearing a dress? And come to think of it, where was he? His head wrapped with white bandages and there was a stinging pain on his right when he moved. Some sort of burn?

He vaguely remembered chasing the stupid flea (who showed his face in Ikebukuro _again_), then there was pain; a hell lot of pain. Not a slashing pain he usually associated with Izaya. More like getting slammed down by a 300 kg refrigerator pain.

His head spun and his throat was dry. Opening his mouth pained his cheek and he felt up to find a still healing bruise. He tried to speak but found difficulty in actually forming words. (And why did he distinctly remember a soft weight on his lips?)

There was a sharp pain around his chest (and a lingering touch. Why?). A cracked rib?

"You got hit by a truck and was hospitalized, nii-san," Kasuka broke the news. Shizuo frowned. Hospital. White walls and of course, that _smell_; the smell that brought back a wave of nostalgia and dislike.

Shizuo's brain finally digested the whole sentence.

The truck _would_ explain the pain he remembered. Shizuo felt the familiar burst of anger as he realized that _Izaya_ was why he got hit by a truck and was stuck in the hospital. He growled and clenched his fist, though his movements all felt sluggish.

"Damn it. That flea, again." His voice sounded hoarse and his vocal chords hurt from sudden use. He subtly tried to clear his throat.

Celty briefly thought, 'Really, the first sentence he speaks is of Izaya. Maybe there's something more to that theory of Shinra's.' She shook her helmet to shake off the thoughts that plagued her since the conversation with Shinra. She quickly typed, 'How are you feeling, Shizuo?'

"Eh? Pissed. Damn it! It's entirely that flea's fault!" Shizuo's veins could be seen as he trembled with rage.

"Ah, Shizuo. You should calm down," Tom said quickly, though there was no real alarm in his voice. The redhead was used to the outbursts of anger.

However, it was the blond's younger brother who calmed him down. "Nii-san, I bought mocha with your favorite milk filling."

"Huh? Oh, thanks, Kasuka. You didn't have to," Shizuo reverted back to calm like whiplash. "Did you finish your shooting?"

"Ah, no. I got a break today since I heard that nii-san woke up."

"Oh."

The moment got awkward when their conversation abruptly ended. Kadota nervously cleared his throat.

"You should drink some water, Shizuo. Your voice sounds raspy."

"Ah, Kadota, you're here?" Shizuo craned his neck to look over behind Tom. Kadota nodded back.

"Thanks, Celty," the fortissimo of Ikebukuro thanked as he took a sip of water from the glass offered.

There was another pregnant pause as the whole group (minus the otakus who were busy discussing about… something about butlers, eye patches and the Victorian era) ran out of things to converse.

"You had some very interesting visitors, nii-san," Kasuka softly said, eyeing the half wilting bouquet in the glass.

"It's… a lot of flowers?" Shizuo tried. He honestly didn't know who would bring him flowers. It was obvious that Kasuka wouldn't be free to visit often (and bring flowers daily, if the various stages of flowers wilting were anything to indicate) and the others just wouldn't bother. They all knew he didn't care for things like flowers. Maybe Shinra came by? He had his odd quirks like that.

"Interesting. There's a whole of different meaning in this bouquet of flowers. Orange lilies, carnations, germanium, larkspur, monkswood and orange mock," Kasuka rambled on. What was he talking about?

"The language of flowers, nii-san," the idol explained. Shizuo nodded like that made sense.

There was an uncomfortable tension in the air as Kasuka brought attention to the flowers.

* * *

Celty turned towards others, silently tilting her head as if to say, 'Well? Who's going to tell him?'

Kadota flicked his eyes to Tom. 'Not me. Tom?'

Tom coolly stared back at Kadota before glancing briefly at the movie star.

Kasuka ignored the whole thing, as if to say he wasn't a part of this. Or he didn't really care. You never know what's under the emotionless mask. Shizuo obliviously sipped his water through all this.

The silence (except for the low murmuring of the anime/manga fanatics) was disrupted by the two who started at the sudden silence. Things got disastrous when Erika turned her attention to the others.

"Ah! Have you guys told him about Iza-Iza's visi –" she was stopped by Kadota's hand that muffled her voice. "Mhm, mhm uh?"

"What did you say?" Shizuo asked, glancing at the girl. He had been spacing out.

"Nothing. She's talking about a new manga. She's obsessed with a character in it," Kadota hastily explained.

"Okay?" Shizuo was confused. He was pretty sure that he heard Izaya's name, but his brain _was_ kind of dead. He must've imagined it.

"Make sure you eat these slowly and don't choke, nii-san," Kasuka monotone-ly cautioned. "I have to go back to the shooting or else my manager will get mad. I'll come by sometime later."

Shizuo hummed in understanding of the harshness of Kasuka's job. Kasuka calmly stepped around the other people and left the room with a soft 'thud' of the door closing.

Kadota was dragging the other two to the door, nodding to the blond. "I'll be going now." He was never much of a talker. Shizuo nodded in acknowledgement.

Celty seemed to slump her shoulders in relief when the trio left. 'Are you fine? I'll come back to check later but right now, I need to deliver a package on 10th Street. '

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Just need a nap then I'll be all good," the monstrously strong man waved her off.

"Well, Shizuo, I'll need you back in a few weeks. Stay out of trouble till then," Tom said, checking his watch. He sighed irritably. "Got another man to catch."

"Are they paying up nicely?" the blond's eyes narrowed, checking over the dreadlocked man's appearance for any signs of injury.

"Yeah, though not as fast as when you're there." The redhead smiled, pushing his glasses back up. "I'll be going now. I'll come back tomorrow. Get some rest."

Shizuo leaned back, satisfied with the fact that his employer wasn't wounded. He laid in the silence as the last visitor left. He felt as if someone was missing, but everyone he was had connections came by already. Except for Shinra.

Yeah.

It was probably Shinra, though Shizuo wasn't sure if he wanted to the underground doctor to visit. He was just too… out there, he supposed, and he wasn't sure if he could handle him right now. The strongest man in Ikebukuro sighed and rubbed his face. He glanced over at the wilting flowers, and the feeling of something missing intensified. What did he not know?

Shizuo sighed again, pushing the thoughts out of his mind before rolling over onto his good side (though both were in quite bad condition since a truck slammed into one and the other got asphalt burned) and falling into deep unconsciousness.

* * *

_So yay! Shizuo finally woke up! AND I got this over a thousand words, not including the author's note. _

_I found on this website that a coma usually lasts for a few weeks so I'm hoping I get the timing right. I found the info on a website and it had .org so I'm just going to say it's credible. I don't know what injuries you get after a truck crash but obviously broken bones. I've never been seriously injured before. The worst was probably having a ping-pong table fall on my head which resulted in me being taken to the clinic and getting an ice pack. On second thought, the worst injury might be falling off a bike... but fact is, I've never broken any bones before. Not even a sprain. So a huge plot hole about Shizuo's injuries was created. Just pretend that he's a super human who heals really fast or something. I wouldn't really be surprised if that happens._

_Anyway, apparently Kasuka's an expert in flower language. I'm just kind of obsessed with it so yeah. These flowers are just what I found browsing and I thought 'Oh! That's so like Izaya! Add.' or 'Oh that explains their relationship and the flower's pretty. Add.' Might've been a bit too much. _

_Carnations - fascination  
__Germanium - idiot  
__Larkspur - fickle  
__Monkswood - enemy  
Orange mock - deceit_

_Shizuo blames every weird feeling on Shinra because he probably gets them when Shinra's around. After all, Shinra's a doctor and he would've experimented and put weird things in Shizuo's drink just to see the reaction. And then Shizuo would feel weird and then finally figure out and go 'SHINRA YOU BASTARD!' _

_Oh! And before I forget, a big thank you to Koneko-Hiruka as she has been helping me with getting the facts right. I keep forgetting to thank her._

_Feedback is always appreciated._

_New Author's Note:_

_I changed it a little bit after finding out about injuries of a car accident. I suck at writing injuries so there's going to be a few changes. Shizuo's probably tough enough to get out of an explosion from a grenade a foot away unscathed. Or something. But I thought it'll be good if I made some changes about the injuries, just so that it doesn't seem all out of the world thing. _


	7. Chapter 7

Celty didn't really have to make a delivery. Well, she did, just not the regular kind. She felt bad for leaving Shizuo alone but then also felt he needed a rest. Celty sighed. She really didn't like coming to Shinjuku but she felt it was her job as Shizuo's friend to do this. The fairy really didn't want him to be hurt.

Celty stepped into the elevator. There was a soft tinkling music play and she focused on that instead of the difficult task she self-employed. The relationship between the two was just too complicated to dwell on about. But then, nothing was simple with Izaya in the mix.

The dullahan stepped out of the elevator as it dinged and rapped sharply against the door

"Come in," a smooth voice pleasantly called out.

Celty stepped into the fancy apartment where a raven-haired man was sprawled out on the couch, studying the bizarre board game in front of him.

"I figured you'd come, my little fairy," Izaya smirked from his position.

'Shizuo's awake,' Celty stated.

Izaya hummed good-naturedly, placing a piece on his ridiculous board game. "So I've heard."

'What are you going to do, now?' Celty rather bluntly shoved her phone in the informant's face, demanding an answer.

"And why exactly do you think _I'm_ going to do something?" Izaya feigned hurt.

'Don't play dumb. I don't know what you do in those hospital visits but you obviously did _something_.'

"Oh, really?" Celty wanted to deck the all-knowing smirk off his face.

'We should've never let you in there. Who knows what you're going to do _now_.'

"Celty, Celty. My dear Celty. Didn't anyone teach you that it's wrong to blindly accuse people?" Izaya glided to the kitchen where he poured some tea. He settled back down on the couch, placing the cup on the table.

"You know, what you're essentially asking for is information. And I'm an informant. Do you get what I mean?" The informant rubbed his fingers together, making the universal sign for money.

Celty unzipped part of her jacket, reaching in for her wallet and opening it. 'How much?'

Izaya tipped his head back and laughed. "Ah, I didn't know you were willing to help Shizuo that much! This is hilarious. A dullahan helping a monster!"

He was suddenly met with shadows curling around his neck. 'Don't insult Shizuo.'

The informant smirked, tilting his head, tracing the makeshift weapon with his finger. "I wonder if shadows can really decapitate you. Is it sharp enough? Though you _do_ use a shadow scythe. I guess the real question is whether or not you'll actually attack me."

'Do you want to find out?' Celty threatened.

"Ahahahaha! You crack me up, Celty. Keep your money. I'm in a good mood today. I'll tell you what I intend to do with Shizuo. Or what I did." He paused melodramatically.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Don't worry your pretty little headless head over it."

'Are you sure you won't try to maim him? Promise me that you won't.'

Celty was really worried over this, huh? Izaya smirked. "I promise that I won't try to maim Shizu-chan in the hospital."

'And when he's out of the hospital.'

"Well, I can't just not bother Shizu-chan indefinitely." Celty started to protest. Izaya held up a finger. "But, I'll promise you that I won't after he's released but still injured. How's that for a deal?"

Celty considered it. She would've preferred that the two never meet again but this might be the best she can get from Izaya. She supposed Shizuo would enjoy the peace, even if it was for a while.

Celty nodded her yellow helmet, agreeing to the terms. 'Make sure you don't forget.'

Izaya chuckled as the headless woman left, uncrossing his fingers. Who said he would do as he promised? After all, he was Orihara Izaya. Deception was his middle name. And Celty never specified that he can't mess with Shizu-chan _emotionally_.

_'Wait for me, Shizu-chan. We'll have our fun soon enough.'_

* * *

_Celty talks to Izaya quite a lot about Shizuo. Be careful Celty! Shinra will definitely get jealous. This scene is actually based off the scene where Celty tries to find out more about the Saika sword in the book (I have 2 volumes of the Saika arc). _

_And I wanted to thank my reviewers because they remind me to keep writing and bring big smiles to my face (according to my English teacher, I never smile. I disagree.) _

_Getting to the dates is taking quite some time but I think it'll be worth it. _


	8. Chapter 8

Shizuo sighed, drawing a puff of smoke from the cigarette. He shouldn't be smoking. After all, he just got discharged from the hospital about a week ago. His bruises were fading back to skin color and were not as prominent as a few days ago. His right side was also healing nicely, scabbing over the scrapes where he slid across the asphalt. His head still hurts quite a bit though.

He scanned around the city, hoping to _not_ see a certain flea. There were no signs of black-haired red eyed men for a week. He usually came almost every other day.

Damn it. Why didn't he feel satisfied? This was what he wanted for a long time. Peace. No annoying flea annoying him and sparking his temper. Besides, he had been injured (because of the flea and the thought made him crush his cigarette) and wasn't this what he needed? To heal peacefully and not go around lifting bone-crushing vending machines that could possibly crush him if he wasn't careful.

Shizuo lit another cancer stick, taking a deep drag. There was an uneasiness that couldn't be calmed by nicotine alone. He felt as if he needed to get physical. He needed adrenaline pumping through his veins as he chased around an informant, hurling projectiles at the lithe figure.

Shizuo scratched his head, feeling very, very lost (despite the city being his home). He crossed a street, balefully glaring at a truck as if it was the one that got him comatose.

He had a day off right? He wasn't due for work for two more days. What did he do usually?

Let's see. The last time he had a day off… he started with sleeping in late? But then he was usually late as the alarm clocks were usually smashed accidentally. Nevermind…just skip to breakfast.

He went for a simple breakfast of instant noodles and searched for milk but found none. He had settled for water. After that what did he do?

He was pretty sure he went out but his memory was still wonky from the knockout. Where did he go? Did he meet Kadota? Yeah, he vaguely remembered hearing the chatter of the annoying girl. (Seriously damn it! What was her name?!)

Then… he headed towards the supermarket to buy milk and different flavors of instant noodles. But he never did make it there, did he? He was pretty sure the refrigerator was still milk free and he only had original flavored noodles in the cabinet. The question was: why did he not get his milk and noodles?

After searching his mind for a bit, the puzzle clicked into his mind. It wasn't that hard really. It was just like every other day. Because of a certain _flea_ and he had went off on a chase with him, instead of taking his original route to the grocery. Just thinking about it made him red with anger.

So he ran around on one day off. Surely there was another time when Izaya didn't annoy him. Let's see… the second last time he had a day off was about 3 weeks ago. Well, about 7 or 8 weeks ago, considering the time he spent in hospital.

Gah! The whole thing was messing up his brain

Shizuo frowned when he realized that he didn't do much on his days off, other than chase Izaya. He decided not to think much more of it and tried to make the most out of the day. Where the hell was Izaya?

* * *

The former bartender sighed as he roamed around, letting his legs take him somewhere. Anywhere, really. He looked from his feet, glancing up at the sign of the park.

Figures.

He came here enough just to talk to Celty. It was one their favorite meeting places.

Maybe he should call Celty? Just to have someone to talk to. It might be best not to bother her though. She visited him plenty enough at the hospital.

Shizuo faced up to the sky, his shades slightly blocking the harsh glare of the sun. The blond took a breath, breathing in the smoke from his cigarette and the polluted tinged air of the city. He tilted his head, closing his eyes and listening to the hustle of the crowded city. It seemed distant, the much closer murmuring of people in the park more prominent.

His thoughts were distracted by the sound of soft footsteps stopping right in front of him. A shadow casted upon his face and he slowly opened his eyes, squinting in the sudden light.

"Ah! Celty! What are you doing here?" Shizuo exclaimed in surprise, facing the yellow helmet perched on an all black body.

'I thought I would take some time to enjoy some peace and quiet here before I face Shinra. What are you doing here, Shizuo? Shouldn't you be resting?' The text replied.

"I'll be fine. I'm just lazing around anyways," Shizuo waved off her concern.

Celty looked at the bartender outfit clad man. 'You know you can tell me your troubles, right?'

Shizuo looked at the screen before smiling. "It's okay. I'm just… I just feel uneasy. I don't know why. I mean the stupid flea isn't here and that's supposed to be good for me but… I just don't feel it. It's weird, you know?"

'It's probably just because you're expecting Izaya to come. You can rest your mind. I think Izaya went off on a business trip."

"Eh? Probably up to no good with shady crowds. Ah. I'm just really uneasy, keep expecting something to happen."

'Maybe you should busy yourself with other things. Take your mind off the issue,' the black rider suggested.

"Maybe. I think I'll go buy groceries and take a nap back home. Thanks Celty." The blonde stood up, nudging past his friend, heading in the general direction of the local supermarket. Celty stood, watching his back disappear.

* * *

The headless rider shut the door before asking, 'Do you know when Izaya will be back?'

"Huh? Oh woe is me! The first thing my dear sweetheart asks is when Izaya is coming back. No 'I'm home', no welcoming kisses or hugs! How could you, Celty? I thought what we had was special! How could you ask about another man?" Shinra cried, complete with exaggerated hand gestures and crumpling dejectedly down onto the floor.

Celty nudged him with her toe. 'Well, do you?'

The bespectacled man sat up. "No? He should be back in about a week or so. Why?"

'Nothing. Just curiosity.'

"Nothings 'just curiosity', . There's always a reason behind it. Unless it's an experiment. Then that could just be curiosity." Sometimes – no, most times, Shinra's logic doesn't make sense.

'Shizuo was walking around town being all uneasy because Izaya didn't show up in town today.'

"Ahahaha! Those two!"

'…Is there a reason why Shizuo would be feeling that way? I mean, he should be ecstatic with Izaya gone, even if it was temporarily. He'll finally have peace and no more troubles for at least a week.'

"That could be because Shizuo's addicted to that kind of lifestyle."

'?'

"Simply put, it's like the soldier who came back from war. They want peace and fought for it. But thier senses take on a toll since they've been used to war for so long. They're jumpy, suspecting everyone and interpreting every little action in the most roundabout way. They usually need to see a therapist to get back into the civilian life."

Celty tilted her head at the information. 'How is that important?'

"Patience my darling. You see, Shizuo's kind of like that. He's so used to having disturbances by Izaya that he's uneasy about not having any for a few days."

'Does it really work that way?'

"Sure it does! Humans start feeling paranoid if something that they feel is routinely is out of place. It's … it's like when you're in school and you don't have homework for a day when the past week had been cramped with work. Say you finished all of it and but people would still feel paranoid about it. They'll just keep thinking about all the subjects they have and whether or not there really is homework. A huge absence is created in your schedule when something normal stops happening,"

'So what you're saying is… sort of like how people addicted to a certain kind of lifestyle and when something suddenly disappear, they feel paranoid?'

Shinra laughed delightedly. "Celty, you make the best analogies. But yes, something like that. You _could_ say Shizuo's addicted to a life with Izaya."

Celty shook her head, refusing to believe it. Shizuo? Addicted to Izaya? Don't make her laugh. Shinra just came up the most ridiculous theories.

* * *

_Is it just me or is Shizuo really hard to write? Like mega-super-duper hard. With Izaya, it all comes to me in a steady flow. I know what to write and the next sentence comes to me naturally. I just have to pause a few times for better vocabulary and making sure Izaya isn't suddenly morbid and my writing makes sense. With Shizuo, it's like 'Crap! What would he do? What would he say? How does he interact with people?!'_

_The whole disturbance in the schedule = paranoia for you analogy was probably horrible but I can't really think of how else to explain it. I'm in school so you get the homework analogy. The homework thing is legit. I get paranoid if I don't have homework but I hate homework. Speaking of school, I have tons of projects because the grades are due for the quarter and the updates are going to be slower. (i hope not. I'll try my best.)_

_I love making Shinra and Celty scene because they're just so cute. Oh! And Shizuo's mild injuries are probably going to disappear spontaneously because I can't write injuries. They're going to be either exaggerated or too mild. _

_I hope you liked it! _


	9. Chapter 9

Izaya glanced out the window, not really seeing the already blurred scenery outside, not really seeing it. It had been a very boring week, with nothing to do except be diplomatic. Honestly, the people there threatened him whenever he played a little joke. That was acceptable once in a while where it broke the tedious pedestrian reactions of civilians but doing it every other time was just too much.

It made him want to lash out and it took all of his willpower to hold it back in. It wasn't his fault that they were just so easy to bait. And he needed to have his fun _somehow,_ seeing as his beloved Shizu-chan wasn't there.

Really, the whole trip was pretty much a waste.

Izaya idly tapped his fingers against the smooth screen of his phone before turning his attention to the stop signs. Almost his station. Just a few minutes and then he'll be home.

* * *

Izaya laughed as Shizuo ardently chased him down the streets of Ikebukuro. He nimbly sidestepped another street sign rocketing his way before continuing his way as the blond ripped out a vending machine. How many appliances had he inhumanely ripped out in his hot pursuit of the raven-haired?

'This just was really too much fun,' Izaya mused. It didn't matter that he just got off his train or that his body was screaming for a soft mattress. Izaya wanted to make sure he got his fun first.

* * *

Shizuo gritted his teeth, arms straining to pull out another metal pole out from where it was supposedly permanently mounted into the ground. He was just getting a week of long awaited peace and the flea just had to show up and ruin it.

Really, it'd be far better off if the stupid informant went and offed himself. He'd be doing the whole world a favor by getting rid of the stalker and Shizuo could be eternally free of the flea.

Screaming "I-ZA-YA-KUN!" Shizuo heaved a heavy vending machine filled with soft drinks and pitched it towards the lithe black figure.

Still, as he javelin-threw the last projectile, slowing down as the other neared the border of Shinjuku, he couldn't deny the feeling of being relieved, as if his life was whole again. The un-natural uneasiness from a few days had promptly went away.

* * *

"So you're back."

It was a statement, not a question.

Izaya hummed under his breath. "So I'm back."

Namie sighed, tossing down the stack paper in her hand. "Really. The first thing that you do is piss off Shizuo."

"I was merely saying 'hi' to him," Izaya smirked.

"Well, don't because someday you'll end up getting crushed by one of those vending machines," Namie curtly warned.

"Is that concern I hear, Namie dear?"

Namie all but spat. "You wish. Concern is reserved for my adorable Seji, not for deceiving scum like you."

Izaya lazily closed his eyes. "You might want to watch your mouth, Namie. After all, scums like me sign your paychecks. If you work for me, what does that say about you?"

The woman scoffed, averting her eyes from the figure on the couch. She didn't answer.

After a long stretch of silence, the black-haired beauty cleared here throat. "All I'm saying is that you should stop bothering Shizuo so much. It doesn't look good for your health."

Izaya chuckled at the thought. "I have the freedom to do whatever I want. It'd be a shame if I didn't use it to the limits."

Namie shrugged, already turning to leave. "All I'm saying is maybe you should pick another that's your type. Maybe even fly over to another country and find someone just like him. One that can actually love you."

Izaya paused. "And maybe you should find another brother. Fly over to another country and clone him. You better make sure the clone doesn't meet with the pretty little head or he'll fall in love with it too," Izaya coldly smiled mockingly.

"Tch. I'll be taking my leave. No one can replace my Seji," Namie turned away, losing the battle.

Izaya heard the door close – more like slammed – and looked out to the city lights, lost in thought.

_'Type? I don't _have_ a type. I have Shizu-chan,' _Izaya reflected. _'Besides, didn't Namie know that the challenge was what made it more fun?'_

* * *

Erika turned excitedly towards the commotion that bounded from the other side of the city.

"Eek! Shizu-chan and Iza-Iza's at it again! This is so exciting!" she proclaimed to the other males.

Kadota rolled his eyes. _'Sure, exciting. After all, you never know when one of them came at you when they hear the ludicrous notion.'_

Walker turned hurriedly to his fellow otaku, despite the fact that the topic of the conversation was currently wreaking havoc on the other side of town. "Shh! What if they hear you? They'll crush you like a bug that you won't even have time to shout 'Sebastian!'."

"But it's true! Shizu-chan's a bit dense so he hasn't figured out his feelings yet! It's all sexual tension speaking right now," the hat-donning girl protested. A loud boom from a large something hitting pavement emphasized her point.

"And Iza-Iza's just teasing him to get attention. You know, just like a boy pulls on a girl's pigtails on the playground because he likes her."

Kadota can't imagine Izaya and Shizuo playing on the same playground. Or worse, Shizuo with pigtails. The man glanced up as a roaring car flipped several meters away. He sighed. He supposed it was time to shut Erika up.

Kadota and Walker, who noticed the two figures approaching them at rapid speed, simultaneously clamped their hands over Erika's jabbering mouth.

"But Shizu-chan is just so fun to tease for Iza-Iza and – mmhmm mhhm mmm!" she glared briefly at the hands.

"Hey, Dota-chin!" Izaya waved a switchblade held hand as he passed the trio and the van.

"I-ZA-YA!" Shizuo came roaring pass like a charging bull.

"Waah! So cute! It's just like a lovers' quarrel! It's just on a larger scale! After all, Iza-Iza's in LOVE with Shizu-chan and vice versa!" Erika squeaked excitedly.

_'How did she escape our hands?'_ Kadota thought in alarm.

"HUH?" Shizuo turned at the sound of a female voice chattering away excitedly at the idea of two men.

Walker quickly clamped a hand on her mouth from behind. He secured his grip and wrapped a hand around her waist, already dragging her off backwards.

"Nothing, nothing!" Kadota hurriedly explained, laughing slightly, already heading back into the van. "Nothing at all!"

The van screeched off, as soon as the man climbed into the back, the doors still flapping open. Reprimanded shouting and indignant cries of '_Eh? Why not? They're perfect for each other!'_ heard through the opening.

* * *

Izaya paused at the sound of 'Iza-Iza' and 'Shizu-chan'. He briefly scowled at the girl, though she was too entranced in her own world to notice.

But really, who does she think she was, calling _his_ Shizu-chan 'Shizu-chan'? Shizu-chan can only be _his_. Only _he_ could call Shizu-chan 'Shizu-chan', not anyone else, and not certainly an anime/manga obsessed girl who had half of her mind in fiction.

He detested her, no matter that she was human.

"HUH?" Shizuo roared. Stupid protozoan. Couldn't even figure out simple nicknames.

While Dota-chin and the other two made their hasty escape, Izaya came to a decision. Tiem to test how much Shizu-chan is aware of … all of this.

"Nah, Shizu-chan. They paired us up. Isn't that adorable?" he asked, pointing his blade at the blond.

"Huh? What's adorable?" Shizuo aimed a punch for the pale face. Seems like Shizu-chan _did_ didn't even know realize what he said. Izaya sighed.

This proved to be more challenging than before. Well, that doesn't matter. Izaya Orihara liked challenges after all.

"Shizu-chan doesn't even realize what she meant, did you? Shizu-chan's such a dum-dum," Izaya crooned teasingly.

"Shut the hell up, I-ZA-YA!" The man himself had to use his honed reflexes to dodge the incoming barrage of punches. He leapt to safety on top of a nearby trash can.

"Ahahaha! Can't catch me,_ Shizu-chan_. If you can't catch me, how can you catch my love?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Shizuo paused, chest heaving with fast-paced breaths.

"Didn't you hear lovely Erika Karisawa? She thinks we're supposedly in love!" Izaya balanced himself onto a nearby railing, walking wobblingly.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Shizuo actually paused, his eyes wide with surprise. Shizu-chan just needed everything spelt out for him, doesn't he?

"She thinks we're in love," Izaya repeated, slowly. "Not sure how she got that idea seeing as Shizu-chan's a monster that no one will ever love." An obvious lie.

"Shut the fuck up flea. This is all just part of your plan to mess with my head, isn't it? I'll get you this time!" Shizuo didn't bother to listen more of this nonsense, opting to get more physical and hurled a metal pole at Izaya, sparks flying of as the pole came into contact with the railing below the man.

"Interesting,ne? Well, see you later, Shizu-chan! Unlike you, I have work waiting for me. Later!" With a careless wave, like he hadn't been chased by a superhuman strength possessing blond with a murderous intent, Izaya hurried off into the general direction of Shinjuku.

* * *

Shizuo watched Izaya go, restricting himself from chasing him again. He could always beat up the flea later, he supposed. Shizuo adjusted his shades before turning to have a smoke, ignoring the total chaos and public damage that he left behind. He never knew that the little comment left behind by a certain otaku would leave him with troubling thoughts for quite some time.

* * *

_I actually updated the wrong chapter. Sorry. But here you go. I like how Namie and Izaya's conversation turned out in this one. _

_Hope you liked it!_


	10. Chapter 10

Shizuo stepped into the shower, letting his mind wander around as he stood under the pouring showerhead. After some mindless wandering, his thoughts finally landed on a troubling one. Something a certain girl who was always with Kadota had said.

_"It's because Shizu-chan's in love with Iza-Iza and vice versa!"_

Shizuo snorted. Him? Love Izaya? More like hate him so much he wants to impale the smirking face to a pole.

If the former bartender was going to love somebody, it certainly wasn't going to be some annoying flea with a tendency to light his fuse up in seconds.

No. Shizuo… Shizuo was going to… the blond frowned and ran his fingers through his damp hair when he realized that he didn't _have_ a type. There just had been way too much chaos going on in his life and desperately trying to keep his temper in check. It was worse after he met Izaya in high school and spent most of his time chasing him around. He didn't have much time to meet girls, much less pick out a type.

The blond supposed he wanted someone who was nice, simple and didn't mind loving him despite everything. A _yamato nadeshiko,_ he supposed. No one annoying and twisted like the flea.

Shizuo paused in his washing when he realized one important flaw in the girl's logic. He wasn't even gay!

Shizuo grinned at the peace of mind, returning to scrub his body with soap. His renewed actions stopped again when his brain brought back a little memory that sent his imaginary argument crashing down.

_"Kasuka, I'm not GAY."_

_"Brother, you never had a girlfriend in your life and you're 24… that makes you gay."_

Shizuo clutched the pipe. Does that make him gay? Kasuka definitely knew more about society and whatever society classified people as. Was he _gay_? Did never having a girlfriend matter that much?

Shizuo increased his grip on the pipe. He sighed through his nose, closing his eyes and leaning his forehead against the cool tiles. The coolness briefly distracted him from the troubling thoughts.

He was startled when he realized that he crushed the pipes, a handprint was imbedding itself into it. Glancing at the small clock at the other corner of the bathroom, he frowned when he realized that he was taking over the 5 or 6 minute shower rule he employed himself to save water bill. Hastily, he closed the shower before wrapping a towel around his waist.

* * *

His thought soon returned back to Izaya and their relationship. Reaching for a clean T-shirt and pants amongst the bartender suits, he scowled. Izaya had gotten him kicked out of that job, hadn't he? Even after Kasuka had thoughtfully bought him spares of the suit.

Izaya was just always ruining his life, wasn't he? Just one thing after another. There had been the whole incident back in high school. Even before that, Shizuo earned countless of detentions because of Izaya.

That disappointed his family, Shizuo knew. They put up with all his crap and what did he give them? Broken refrigerators, detentions, almost going to jail and getting fired from his jobs one after another. A failure in all.

As he dragged the shirt down, the fortissimo of Ikebukuro realized that he'd known Izaya for what? 8 years? Aside from his family and Shinra (who didn't really count much as a friend… Shizuo knew that he wanted to experiment on him and kept close. And the blond only really stuck to Shinra because he was pretty much the only one who could explain the supernatural strength and wasn't so scared of it), did he even know anyone for over 8 years?

Shinra introduced him to Celty later on, after starting high school. Shizuo still can't figure out whether Shinra trusted him enough to let him in on the secret or if there had been something wrong with Celty before she became the 'Black Rider'. There hadn't been much rumors about her when he was in middle school..

Tom… He'd known Tom briefly since middle school but then he only really known him when he entered high school. And then there were the years where they briefly lost contact before Tom gave him the job. Did those years count? If they didn't, it was about… what? 4 or 5, maybe?

Kadota… He'd been in the same year of high school but the man kept his distance, until about the last year. So...4 years?

The monster of Ikebukuro bit his lip as he went through the list of people he knew and scowled when he realized that he known Izaya, someone he hated, more than most of his friends. What does that say about him?

Shizuo ran his fingers through his drying hair and stood up from the bed, intending to go to the kitchen. He desperately tried to find someone he'd liked and known for 8 years. Who else does he know? Who was he missing?

Simon! But did Simon really count as a friend? He was more of a parent, with him scolding Shizuo and Izaya all the time for fighting and forcing them to 'make up' over discounted sushi.

How many years had he known Simon? The blond seen the monstrous man since he was little (kinda hard _not_ to see) but he only really came into personal contact after… Izaya came to high school and pissed him off and they went around school and town, destroying public property.

Shizuo sighed, pawing through the cabinets for food. There was a bag of molding bread in the corner. Knowing Simon for 8 years, mostly because of Izaya didn't really count as a win.

The strongest man of Ikebukuro decided that these were troubling thoughts. Thoughts that he didn't need and were too much trouble to think about. Who cared if he'd known Izaya for 8 years, longer than most people in his life?

He picked up a recently bought curry flavored instant noodle packet. Maybe later he'll go down and grab a cherry pie from the bakery. He'd been craving that for about a week now.

* * *

"It's never going to work. He'll kill you before then."

"And that's why I have so many ways of _convincing_ him. Besides, nothing's impossible."

"Well, whatever ways you have, he'll never agree to it. He'll snap you like a twig before you can even speak."

"You forget that you're talking to someone who's been chased by Shizu-chan countless times and survived."

"Tch. You definitely won't after you make this attempt. Good riddance."

"Oh I will. I have a better chance of succeeding than you with your ignorant brother."

"Shut up. Seji noticing me and acknowledging me is enough."

"And that's where you and I are different. I'm not satisfied with only acknowledgement. I need more and I'll get it."

"We'll see. Don't come back crying to me when you're beaten to a millimeter of death."

"Oh, wouldn't dream of it. No one wants to see a cold-hearted bitch's face when they're dying."

* * *

_Yamato __nadeshiko - I think it means something like a traditional Japanese woman. Kind, caring, nice, loves children, shy, delicate. A very feminine woman._

_And most of it is Shizuo's thoughts but the last part was a last minute thing because if I made that into another chapter, it probably would've been too short. And because I'm too tired (I went out all day. I hate going out.), it's all just dialogue._

_The pie thing may sound weird but I'm celebrating Pi Day, March 14th._

_Thanks for reading! Hope this wasn't boring for you._


	11. Chapter 11

Izaya half-heartedly laughed as he ran through the streets of Ikebukuro, his body instinctively dodging a trash can. His thoughts were on other matters, much more important the thrill of the chase. He had to make sure that he got this perfectly. Lord knows that Shizuo had to be played right and the slightest mistake would mean failure.

Izaya didn't like failure, even on his first try.

Glancing through the streets, Izaya made a left turn, jumping high before swinging himself on a street lamp. It would be quiet here, but not too quiet. The people in the area were quite used to the bellowing of the monster of Ikebukuro. When Shizuo yelled, they would not even bother to glance at them.

Shizuo followed the smaller man into the dark alley, grinning ferociously. "Nowhere to run now, flea. Prepare to meet your doom."

Izaya hopped unto a nearby dumpster, crossing his legs. He returned the grin, twirling his switchblade in his hands.

"Ah, but that is where Shizu-chan is wrong. You and I both know I can escape this dead end in seconds. I have to talk to Shizu-chan. A deal if you will."

"Well, too bad I don't have anything to say to you, flea! I'm not making any kind of deal with you," Shizuo stepped forward, raising his fist threateningly.

"I thought you'd say that, Shizu-chan," Izaya laughed, opening his arms and assuming another totally inappropriate pose. "But you have no option of refusal. Why not listen to the deal first? Who knows, it might make your life better."

Shizuo cracked his knuckles, tilting his head. "The only way my life will be better is if you dropped dead right now, flea!"

"Such crude words! I'm hurt, Shizu-chan." Izaya clutched his chest in fake pain. "But here's my idea. I want you… to go on a date with me." The man spreads his arms, his fur trimmed jacket enhancing the movement.

"No, I'm not sparing your li – wait what?" The blond stopped in his advance.

"See, Shizu-chan. I'm bored. Since I'm bored, I need something to do. Something exciting," Izaya paused. "Are you following this? I know you're a protozoan with a brain the size of a pea but do try to understand. Blink once if you do."

Shizuo blinked instinctively at the order. The other man let out a laugh, thrilled at the reaction from the otherwise frozen man.

"Now, this is where you come in. You entertain me, Shizu-chan. So let's go on a date!"

"What the fuck, flea?! I'm not your personal circus! And why a date?" Shizuo frowned, brows furrowing at the puzzling logic.

Izaya shrugged, his jacket dropping off his shoulders. "Humans are so interesting, ne? They have the strangest ideas. Think back, Shizu-chan. Remember when you welcomed me back to town?"

The blond scowled. He didn't _welcome_ Izaya to town. It wasn't even his town! Izaya just bothered to come here every few days.

"Remember that girl? The one who said we were in love?"

There was a brief silence as Izaya paused to see the other's reaction. The former bartender didn't move a muscle.

"Well, I thought 'Why not?' Why not spice life up a bit? Why don't I try giving Shizu-chan my love, like I do for my lovely humans?"

The taller man paused at the word 'love' before scowling again. "Tch. I don't need this shit. What I need – "

"Shizu-chan's so rude! He never listens to someone completely, does he?" Izaya pouted. He resumed grinning the next second. "Except I realized that Shizu-chan's a monster and doesn't _deserve_ my love. Still, I thought, it doesn't _have_ to be love. It can just be an act."

"I-ZA-YA, you faking little – " Shizuo was ready to crush the toehr into a pulp. There was a dumpster conveniently placed nearby too.

"Uh-uh. You gotta listen when people are speaking, Shizu-chan!" The smaller man leaned back on his hands. "As I was saying, I thought 'why not _do_ something like lovers'? Why not go on a date with Shizu-chan?!"

"I don't want to go on a date with you, flea!" Shizuo practically shouted in the other's face.

"As I said, there's no option of refusal. What I want, I get, Shizu-chan." _And that includes you. _

"If I don't want to go on a date with you, I don't have to. There! Refusal!"

Izaya smirked. "Except I have ways of getting you to agree with me!" He brought out his phone.

"I'm never agreeing with you!"

"Now, if you won't let me have my day of fun, a secret rendezvous between Yuuhei Hanejima and Ruri Hijiribe _might_ be leaked out to say…all the newspaper agencies. And who knows, maybe the entire fan-base of Yuuhei Hanejima. Now wouldn't _that_ be interesting, Shizu-chan?" Izaya waved his phone around, just out of Shizuo's reach.

The blond growled and swallowed down his initial protest. That sneaky bastard. He was going to get Kasuka involved in this? He had to think through this carefully.

Shizuo weighed his options. He could say no, but the flea would undoubtedly release the news and Shizuo knew how hard it was to find a day of peace for celebrities. The couple may not have this chance of going out as a normal couple until maybe months later. No, they would be swarmed by paparazzi and the only privacy they'd get was during the set breaks but even then, there'd be the crew that'd disturb them every 5 minutes.

This was an opportunity for Shizuo to pay back Kasuka. He knew that his brother had done so many things for him and endured all his bursts of anger, never complaining. This was a chance for him to do something for his brother without him asking, like Kasuka did for Shizuo countless times.

But then again, this was spending a _whole _day with the flea. And he was pretty sure that the flea was going to drag him around and who knows what they'll end up be doing? Shizuo couldn't even last spending 15 minutes in the same room as Izaya. The whole day doing what the man wanted would be just torture. The blond didn't even know if the he could hold back from trying to kill the other.

The fortissimo of Ikebukuro took a deep breath, glancing back at the smirking man who was awaiting his answer.

_"It's because Shizu-chan and Iza-Iza are in love!"_

No. He wasn't going down that path again. He was _not_ thinking about that. Though… going on a date with the flea would prove it wrong, right? There was no way he'd like the date.

The suit-wearing man opened his mouth.

But he didn't have any date to compare it to… he closed his mouth with a clack.

"I'm waiting, Shizu-chan. You have to give me an answer. A day off from yours or your brother's?" The russet-eyed man taunted.

Shizuo scowled, glaring at the smaller. Not having a date doesn't really matter, does it? He just knew that he wouldn't like it. It was the flea, after all. Of course he wouldn't like it.

If he accepted, he'd have a chance to prove the girl's theory wrong _and_ let Kasuka have his day off. If he didn't… Kasuka would be swarmed by paparazzi and Shizuo… would be left with doubts in his mind. Although there was no way he could be _gay_ and love the _flea._

It would be a win-win situation. He just had to spend a day with the informant. He was sure he could control himself. Those anger management classes should come in handy right now.

"Fine. I'll go on a date with you," Shizuo all but spat. He really needed a nicotine stick right now.

"Oh. How interesting. I was sure you'd refuse," Izaya tilted his head, smirk widening at the reply. He really had thought Shizuo would refuse. He'd make sure that he had numerous back-up plans. This just shows how unpredictable the monster of Ikebukuro was.

"Ahaha. Shizu-chan's so interesting! I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow then!" Izaya bounded down from the dumpster, a slight skip in his step.

Shizuo frowned as his mind wrapped around the information. "I have work on tomorrow, you shitty flea!" And like hell he was going skip work and let Tom down because of a _date_ with the bloody flea.

"Don't worry about that! I've got it all fixed, Shizu-chan! A certain Yagara Naro will be willing to pay up all his debts to Tom tomorrow. Just be sure to wake up early the next morning. Or I'll come wake you up," the raven-haired winked, waving his mobile around. "See ya!"

Shizuo watched as the last trace of the fur trimmed jacket disappear around the corner before lighting a cigarette. He really needed a smoke right now. He briefly wondered what he just agreed to.

* * *

_I don't know Shizuo's thought process. Maybe he's not as reasonable when it comes to Izaya. I hoped this turned out well. _

_Also, in the last chapter, there was a little flashback about Kasuka saying Shizuo's gay. I don't know if this actually happened in the anime or not but I found it on the internet and it stuck. _

_I hoped the scene turned out well and you liked the chapter. Thank you for reading!_


	12. Chapter 12

Shizuo groaned as his phone rang. Blindly fumbling for the device and almost sending his bedside lamp crashing to the ground, he swore. Who the hell was calling him? The alarm didn't even go off yet.

The bleary-eyed man accepted the call without even looking at the I.D.

"What?" he barked out.

"Shizu-chan! You aren't even awake yet! I told you to get up early!" the annoying voice from the other end chastised him.

"Flea! Why the fuck are you calling me?!" Shizuo growled, fully awake and sitting up in his bed.

"Shizu-chan forgot our date?! That hurts. I was supposed to be your girlfriend for the day!"

"Girlfriend?! What the hell? You're a guy, idiot flea."

"I know that! It's the concept of it, you protozoan!" Izaya explained exasperatedly. "Come out and open the door. I'm tired of waiting for your lazy ass."

"…what?" Shizuo looked dumbfounded towards his bedroom door? Izaya was in his apartment? That was… first of all, how did he even get in? How did he even know where the former bartender lived? …okay. Stupid question. They both knew where the other lived but it was sort of an unanimous rule that they don't visit. And second, creepy. The man was lurking outside his bedroom door…

"Your apartment door. Do you not hear me ringing the bell?" On the other end, there was a sound of a finger rapidly tapping something plastic.

Soon enough, the faint sound of the bell rang through the apartment.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Jeez." Closing the phone shut, he tossed it back to the table with a clack. Ignoring his rumpled yesterday's clothes and the fact that his hair was sticking up all over the place, he stumbled out of his warm bed and onto the icy floor.

Thoroughly confused about why Izaya would be outside his apartment door, he opened it to reveal the said man.

"Shizu-chan!" the informant spread his arms wide as if to hug the other man before abruptly stopping, wrinkling his nose. "Did you even _shower_ yesterday?"

A blush forming, the taller turned his face away. "What the hell do you want?"

"I came to pick out your outfit!"

Shizuo turned back, absolutely speechless as he comprehended the sentence. "What?"

"I came to pick out your outfit," the black-haired repeated slower. "You're really slow at times, you know."

"I'm not your fucking dress-up doll! Go away!" Shizuo barely finished his sentence when Izaya pushed past the door into his apartment.

"Wow… such a mess."

Shizuo blushed again, looking around at the room where everything and anything was strewn in every little space available. There were empty take out containers clustered on the dining table, a basket of laundry that he wasn't sure if they were already washed or needed to be washed. The washing machine door was still open from the last time he used it (about… a few weeks ago?) and dust was gathering in it.

"Shizu-chan doesn't get it, does he? I need to pick out your outfit," Izaya insisted.

"I'll shower and dress nicer, okay?" Shizuo snapped, pulling out of his thoughts on his messy apartment. He just forgot to shower yesterday. He didn't have bad hygiene _all_ the time.

"That's not the point! The point is-" Izaya stomped his foot like a petulant child.

"What? That I'm a doll?" Shizuo asked half sarcastically.

"- You're just going to wear one of your stupid bartender outfits again!" Izaya continued as if he had never been interrupted. "_Everyone _knows who you are, mainly because of your outfit! We won't be able to enjoy the whole day if people keep whispering 'Oh! Is that Shizuo Heiwajima?' Think logically for a second!"

The blond closed his already open mouth, ready with a protest. What the other said actually made sense. Izaya was even wearing something else other than his usual fur-trimmed jacket that usually gave his identity away. Still…

"I think I can dress myself." Shizuo was not going to let this go without a fight.

"Just go and shower. I'll pick out something for you, okay? Gotta make sure you don't accidentally pick out a bowtie."

The bigger man went to block the bedroom door, taking a deep breath to calm himself down. The stupid flea was walking around like he owned everything. "I don't trust you to be in here. You're lucky enough that you got past the threshold to the living room without getting your brains bashed out by a chair. There's no way I'm letting you into my room."

Izaya raised an eyebrow, smirking. "And it's not like I'm going to steal your money. That is, if you even _have_ any."

"You're missing the point." _Deep breaths. Don't let him get to you. You don't want a hole in the wall. The neighbors will complain_.

"Aw. Is Shizu-chan embarrassed? Perhaps you have something _very_ secretive hidden in here? Are you harboring a secret crush on… say, Simon?"

"The fuck?" Shizuo spluttered out. "NO!"

Izaya ignored the response and walked in like he owned the place. Smug bastard.

"I told you, Shizu-chan. Go shower. It'll save more time this way. Don't worry. I won't pick something like a clown outfit."

Huffing, Shizuo decided to head towards the bathroom. It was better this way right? He didn't have anything valuable in the room. And it would help him cool down anyway. He felt as if he was going to snap the other's neck any second.

A cry of triumph came from his bedroom door. "AHA! I KNEW IT!"

Shizuo stumbled back into the room, stubbing his toe with the door frame. He cursed loudly.

Izaya looked up from behind the closet door, ginning wildly like a child on Christmas morning. "I knew it! You really do have sets and sets of those suits in here!"

Shizuo pinched the bridge of his nose, forcing deep calming breaths. Shaking his head and ignoring the dull pain coming from his foot, he limped slightly back to the bathroom.

It was going to be a long day, wasn't it?

* * *

"Here, wear this. And that. Wait, on second thought. This looks better on you."

Shizuo stood stock still in his towel, hair dripping wet as he watched the smaller man go through every article of clothing in his closet.

He had been going on for… what? 10 minutes and despite the fact that 60% of the blond's closet was filled with bartender suits, still couldn't seem to decide on an outfit.

"You look better in white than black. Maybe navy blue?"

"For fuck's sake. Just get on with it!" Shizuo scowled.

"Here. And this one – no on second thought. This one's better." The blond was simply amazed at the senselessness of this. Those were identical white shirts! Absolutely no difference at all.

After a few more minutes, Izaya nodded approvingly as Shizuo was clad in a pair of dark blue (almost black really) pants that he had no idea he owned, one of the numerous white shirts that was already becoming transparent from the water dripping and a light blue jacket that surprisingly still fit even though it's been in the wash wrong for more than once.

The older briefly wondered if the whole day was going to be like this as he was dragged out of his own apartment by an energized flea.

* * *

"Why the fuck are we here, flea?" Shizuo stared at the sign in front of him, ignoring the screams and laughs.

"Why, Shizu-chan, this is where our first date is going to be! Perfect, ne?" Izaya grinned widely.

The blond glanced down to where Izaya stubbornly clinged to his arm being… a clingy flea/girlfriend, he supposed.

What was that advice that Kasuka gave about first dates? Let her do what she wants. Never get angry. Don't let anything set you off.

That was harder when said 'girlfriend' was actually a guy and the flea at that. He was the epitome of everything that set Shizuo off and made him throw vending machines around town.

But… he should just pretend this was a normal date with a normal girl. Yes. A normal girl… that looked too much like Izaya.

Izaya as a girl… that was a weird thought.

Squeezing his eyes shut, he blocked out all the other noise and tried to imagine someone else clinging to him. A nice, pretty girl who didn't like stabbing him with a knife.

He didn't succeed.

But all he really have to do was go along with the flea's plans for one day and be civil to him right? He could do this. He went the whole morning without throwing a punch at him Izaya. He could be civil.

This was for Kasuka. He can definitely do this.

Shizuo cleared his throat and glanced down again. "Yeah. Perfect."

He missed the surprise that flitted across the informant's face before a grin replaced it again.

"Shizu-chan's paying for the tickets!" The man yelled childishly, already dashing in.

Shizuo swore. This date was going to get him broke. Well, even more broke than before.

* * *

_So not a date yet, mostly because I'm a procrastinator but also because this was a scene that I really wanted to add in, mainly because Izaya's being a girl with all the outfits. Shizuo probably wouldn't let Izaya come near his apartment, much less his room. He's a lot more tolerant in this story. _

_Also, guess where they are. ;P_

_Thanks for reading and I hoped you liked it!_


	13. Chapter 13

Shizuo broke into a run after Izaya. After entering the gate, the pair was getting a few curious glances when the blond held up Izaya by his jacket, like a mother scolding a child. The dark-haired man pouting didn't help the image.

"Because of that, you have to pay for the tickets. Shizu-chan's being mean today," the informant childishly swings his dangling legs, managing to catch the other in the shin.

Shizuo set him back down before taking a calming breath. The man should pay for everything, right? And going by Izaya's logic, Shizuo was the boyfriend here. The former bartender briefly thought about arguing with the other but then realized that that would put _him_ in the position of a girl.

If the flea wanted to be a girlfriend because of some weird perverted hobby, then fine. Shizuo always thought that he looked too much like a girl anyway.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm going," Shizuo grumbled, running his fingers through his hair.

Izaya clamped himself onto the other arm. The blond tried to shake him off.

"What the fuck, flea? Let go!"

Izaya stuck closer to Shizuo, if that was even possible. "Shizu-chan should be a good boyfriend and let his girlfriend hold onto him. Besides, you're warm."

Shizuo stared at the nuzzling figure in disbelief. _'Don't throw him off,' _he reminded himself. And surely that hooker-jacket didn't offer the flea _that_ much of heat.

"You're cold?" the blond blurted out.

Izaya arched an eyebrow at him before grinning.

"Yes. I'm cold and since Shizu-chan's warm, I'm going to stick to Shizu-chan."

The monster of Ikebukuro frowned. He didn't do much touchy-feeling sort of thing. It was just uncomfortable to touch someone else so intimately. Besides, who'd get close to someone who could accidentally snap them in half?

But… this was what people on dates do right? The guy offers the girl his jacket, or in this case, body warmth.

"Whatever. We gotta get in line."

* * *

Izaya still clung onto his arm like a leech as Shizuo paid for the tickets. The girl behind the counter didn't even bat an eyelash at the pair, preferring to snap her gum and count the exact change.

Shizuo had really hoped that the clinging was a phase, hopefully a 5 minute one, but they'd been standing in the line for over 15 minutes and Izaya doesn't seem to be showing any sign of letting go. It definitely must be hot sticking next to him for so long. Shizuo knew he was.

"Na, Shizu-chan. Let's go to the rollercoaster!" Izaya exclaimed, eyeing the hazardous vehicle in the distance filled with a screaming crowd.

"Eh? No. Let's go get food. I'm hungry," the blond forcefully dragged the smaller towards a stand filled with mouthwatering hotdogs.

"But Shizu-chan!" the informant whined.

"It's your entire fault anyways, shitty-flea. _You_ dragged me out without breakfast," Shizuo growled, forgetting all about his goal of being civil to the other and slipping back into calling him 'shitty-flea'.

Shizuo startled when the warm body detached from his side. Surprised, he glanced off to his side to see Izaya standing stock still, arms crossed and a frown marring his features.

"Shizu-chan's gotta let the girlfriend choose where they want to go first!"

The taller's stomach growled. "Yeah? I'll just take you to where I want to go first."

Shizuo tried to grab the other man's waist, intending to throw him over his shoulder and carry him to the area where the tempting scents were wafting from.

Izaya dodged the grabbing hands, narrowingly missing getting caught as the big hands brush against his smaller waist.

"Shizu-chan's gotta catch me first, then!" Laughing, the informant of Shinjuku went off running in the other direction.

Tilting his head up to the sky, Shizuo tried to squash the instinct to chase after the dark-haired and took a step in the other direction.

"Shizu-chan's being a bad boyfriend! Not even following your girlfriend?"

Shizuo whipped his head around to find the other standing a little way off, just waiting to be chased.

"Shizu-chan's being mean! You're a horrible boyfriend!" Izaya repeated in a louder voice. They were attracting attention now, though it could be rather the way Izaya twirled around in his spot, taunting, more than the volume.

_'Don't kill the flea. Don't chase him. Don't let anything get to you,'_ Shizuo repeated the mantra to himself.

"Shizu-chan's a meanie! He's going to forcefully drag his girlfriend against-"

"Who's a bad boyfriend, I-ZA-YA-KUN?" Shizuo snapped, his fortissimo voice resounding in the area around them. There was a brief silence after that and the man stood, chest heaving from the effort of keeping himself restrained.

Low murmurs and disapproving glances came him way and parents started to herd their children from the hazardous man.

"Shizu-chan is! Catch me if you can!" Izaya yelled, grinning and taking off towards another attraction in the park.

Shizuo gave chase, ignoring the rumble that his stomach let out in protest. If Izaya wanted it that way, he'll give it. Girlfriend's wants come first, right?

Leaping over a trash can and making sure to refrain from throwing anything, the blond reflected on how much a like this and his first date with an actual _girl_ would be. She would probably run away too.

Weaving through the crowd that was quickly giving way to make the two a path, Izaya laughed delightfully, the sound echoing back to Shizuo.

But then again, Izaya seemed to enjoy the chase. He glanced back now and then to make sure that the other was still chasing him. This was something that a normal girl most certainly would not enjoy.

Shizuo grinned, giving a little more effort to the chase. If the _girlfriend_ enjoys it, there was no problem with the action, even if it was… a bit rough, right?

* * *

Izaya grinned, feeling the wind rush through his hair. It was just like any other numerous chases, though this was more special. After all, Shizuo was in a _date_ with him.

He never really expected for Shizuo to agree with him on this date. Even after that, he never thought that Shizuo would follow him to the park, much less pay for _both _the tickets.

The informant was slightly disappointed that he didn't get to use his plans of roping Shizuo into the date.

Izaya dodged the crowd and leapt high above a child licking ice-cream, earning a scowl and gasps of disapproval from the mother and crowd. He ignored them, more intent on zigzagging across the amusement park to get to his destination.

Shizu-chan just really surprises you sometimes, though that wasn't necessarily a bad thing today. After all, getting everything his way so easily just would've made this trip boring.

Izaya made sure to take a longer route, though the place was just _there_ and he could've easily gotten in line. There was something about a chase without life-dangering projectiles launched his way, though that was fun too.

Almost as if they were taking a _walk_. Just a bit more… energetic.

Without even realizing and letting his body go on autopilot, Izaya was already climbing and skillfully navigating up the supports of the coaster, as if he'd done it a thousand times.

"Oh, Shizu-chan, look where we are!" Izaya cried our triumphantly, balancing precariously.

Shizuo landed next to him, feet sturdy on the rounded metal as if they were back on ground. He strode to the smaller, pushing against the wind that threatened to knock them both to the ground.

"I-za-ya-kun! Looks like I've finally caught you," Shizuo menacingly towered over the other.

"Yes, yes. But look where we are! Looks like I win, Shizu-chan. We went to the roller coasters first!" Izaya spread out his arms from under the blond , showing where they were, mindless of losing his balance with the action.

"But of course, since Shizu-chan's a protozoan, you couldn't just wait patiently in line and _had_ to come up here, don't you?"

"Why you -! You're the one who led me up here, you fucking flea!" Shizuo shouted, his booming voice carrying down to the onlookers down below. The pair could just barely make out the warning shouts form below that the wind carried away.

"How did they get up there?!"

"That's dangerous!"

"Hurry up and come down!"

"Someone get help!"

The sound of a rumbling mechanism distracted them from the argument.

"You've got us into so much trouble, Shizu-chan! The car's coming right at us," Izaya grinned, contradicting his words and both made no effort to move.

There was a brief silence and Izaya wondered if Shizuo was going to move at all.

The rumbling grew louder and the former bartender gave a feral grin. "Since we're already here, might as well make the most out of it, right, Izaya-kun?"

"Eh?" No sooner had he uttered the sound, the russet-eyed man was yanked forward by the stronger. The only thing saving him from falling to the pavement was his body's auto-mechanism and the crushing grip on his hand.

"Shizu-chan?!" Izaya yelped over the ever increasing thundering of the car behind them.

"You wanted to go on a roller coaster, right? Here you go! A special ride!" Shizuo yelled back, tossing the other another grin.

"Shizu-chan's such a brute!" The smaller yelled back, though he didn't try to escape the vice-like grip.

Shizuo shrugged. "I'm just doing what you wanted."

Izaya laughed, the sound carried back by the wind to the passengers in the car, who were screaming, not only in terror of the up and downs of the path but also in fear of hitting the two in front of them.

"You ready for the loop?" Shizuo bellowed, though he was already dragging the informant forward, not slowing his momentum despite the fact that they were going to go up and up until they were upside down. They were already halfway up the steep loop when Izaya objected.

"I'm not going up there, Shizu-chan!"

Shizuo stopped when the other man ripped his hand out from his. Shizuo was already ascending the loop when he stopped, precariously standing slightly sideways on the rails that curved upwards.

"Why? You scared, flea?" he smirked.

"No, I just don't want to go the long way up when I can go another way," Izaya countered.

The screaming behind them increased.

"Oh my God!"

"Get out of the way!"

"I'm scared of heights!"

"Oh yeah?" The blond challenged.

"Yeah," the smaller smirked, before launching himself off the steel. Shizuo watched as his fell for a brief moment, his jacket billowing out before the man landed slightly unbalanced on the rounded rails below the loop.

Izaya looked back and up to the honey-eyed man. "Bet you can't catch me, Shizu-chan!"

Shizuo grinned at the challenge before resuming his running with a new burst of energy. The roller coaster car was on his heels as he ran _up_, running upside down in the way that only super humans could do, before curving back down faster as the force of gravity took hold.

He skidded to a stop behind Izaya, who grabbed his hand and started running sprinting again without warning. Shizuo legs stumbled before immediately righting, already joining the informant in outrunning the car.

"I bet you can't go up that hill," Shizuo dared, nodding towards the upcoming steep slope

"Well, I think Shizu-chan just went up that loop because he's scared of jumping," Izaya taunted.

Shizuo snatched his hand out, cracking his knuckles. . "Then I'll show you. You just mind about going up and try not to get too scared of heights," he returned, despite the fact that they were already high above ground.

With no more words said, they both started ascending the slope, Shizuo to gain height to kick off, Izaya to reach the top and get back down.

About three quarters up the slope, Shizuo stopped and stepped onto the rungs. Izaya glanced back, not slowing down despite the fact that he was almost succumbing to the force of gravity and was running sideways only by the momentum and sheer will.

Shizuo crouched, barely fitting in the small space, his powerful hunches tensing for the take off. It wasn't until Izaya reached the top and the car was halfway up that Shizuo kicked off, crossing the considerably narrow distance (compared to other slopes).

He almost missed the rung on the other side of the slope, barely catching it and hoisting his feet onto the steel again.

He glanced up to see Izaya running and sliding down the slope, combating the force of gravity, this time so that he didn't catapulted over his own feet and go tumbling down to the asphalt.

Shizuo started sprinting again, barely noticing the hand that inserted into his from behind and another set of footsteps that joined him. They ran up the much gentler and wider slope that soon descended down sharply before slightly evening out towards the exit.

It wasn't until they were three quarters down the slope that they noticed the increasing thundering of the machine behind and realized that they couldn't outrun the mechanism combined with the force of gravity.

"Jump, Shizu-chan! Jump!" Izaya instructed before dropping his hand and plunging down into air in the space between the rungs.

Shizuo did the same in front, managing to secure a grip on one of the rungs. Izaya attached himself onto Shizuo's legs, gripping the fabric of the blond's pants. The charging machine rumbled along on its tracks above the couple's head.

"Shizu-chan, help me up!" Izaya demanded from below after the thundering had passed. The now exiting passengers were pointing and screaming for help.

Shizuo started to swing his whole body, getting his legs closer to the rungs every time. When he got close enough, the informant propelled forward to hand onto a rung by his feet. He then reached up to his toes to hang by his arms instead before pulling himself up. Shizuo had already pulled himself up behind. They both ran down the remaining length of the ride.

"That was fun, ne?" Izaya questioned, ignoring the wonder-eyed gazes and whispering.

"Only you would think so," Shizuo returned with a grin, despite the fact that he really was the one who started running on the attraction ride.

Shizuo stopped suddenly.

"Ah, that's right. I almost forgot," he turned to the ticket taker. "We just got on the ride. You need to rip the tickets right?" The monster of Ikebukuro rummaged out the crumpled tickets that miraculously stayed in his pockets before handing them to the handler.

The astonished man mechanically ripped the ticket on reflex and handed the paper back to the former bartender.

"Who _are_ they?"

"- delinquents?"

"-high schoolers-"

"Daredevils –"

"Shizuo Heiwajima-"

"No – no bartender suit."

"-a Orihara of Shinjuku?"

"Eh?"

"Where –"

"Fur trimmed?"

_People are just more likely to forget the faces and remember the trademark outfits of legends that they've probably never seen or have only seen once_, Izaya mused.

The pair was already long gone even before the crowd was done gossiping.

* * *

_Yay! They're finally on a date! _

_This scene, the whole running the roller coaster is originally YB Fan's. It's in her story 'Top of the World'. I did get permission to use the idea, though. I honestly don't really remember much about the scene in hers so I don't think it's totally copied off. _

_I really don't like roller coasters and have no idea how to describe them and whatever features they have. I used Phineas and Ferb's roller coaster as a guide because it was easier to see all the loops and slopes. If you're confused about the scene, just type in 'roller coaster phineas and ferb' in Google Images. _

_Also, I don't think I can write action, but you can't have Shizaya without some parkour. If you guys are confused about the moves that they did, you can ask me and I'll try my best to explain them as I saw it in my head. _

_So yeah! This chapter's been really fun to write. And Izaya's birthday's coming up! I'm excited. Sort of. I don't really have a oneshot thing planned for it. _

_Tell me what you think! And thanks for reading!_


	14. Chapter 14

"Fucking flea," Shizuo muttered as he glanced around for his date.

What the hell was he supposed to do, now? If he left the spot, Izaya might get upset and do something drastic (like texting everyone about Kasuka's date), even if _he_ was the one who left first. But shit, Shizuo really wanted to eat something, especially after that run on the coaster.

Searching around again, Shizuo made sure not to stray too much from his spot. Of all the places to leave him, the flea chose to leave him right at the outskirts of the park. There wasn't even a bench for him to sit down, much less food stalls to buy from.

No, he was currently beside a rarely visited tent. Shizuo wasn't even sure if there was _anyo_ne_, _even the owner, in it.

* * *

Izaya hurried through the crowd, pushing aside anyone who stood in his way, elderly or young. He should hurry.

Any second wasted was a part of the day gone and Izaya was determined to have his fun.

Shizu-chan was just so fun today. Who knows what else he'd do? It was just so interesting!

Though the other was his source of current entertainment, the raven-haired still cursed him. It was his entire fault that he had to make his way back all the way here.

Izaya paused as he ordered.

What did the brute like? Certainly not mustard. Ketchup or sweet chili?

Did Shizu-chan like sweet chili? He liked sweet things and sweet chili had 'sweet' in it, but the taste usually differs with the brand. He couldn't figure out which brand as the sauces were in nameless, plain bottles and there wasn't any samples.

Sweet chili also had 'chili' in it. Shizuo hates spicy food. That and salty food.

The informant picked ketchup as it was the safer bet. He'd like the day to progress without any trash cans thrown at his head, thank you very much. Well, thrown _yet_.

* * *

Shizuo was contemplating on smoking a cigarette after he waited for a few minutes. Might as well try to relax and calm down the adrenaline in his blood, right? He had time to spare.

He had only taken out his pack when he heard a familiar voice say, "Shizu-chan, you can't smoke here! There're children!"

"Where the fuck have you been?" Shizuo growled angrily, putting the pack back in his pocket, despite the fact that there were no children around.

Izaya tutted. "Why? Jealous? Worried that I'll go after another man?"

"What the fuck?!" the other yelled, causing a few passing in the area to look over disapprovingly.

"Calm down, Shizu-chan. You're the only monster for me," Izaya frowned. "The only monster in the world, in fact."

Shizuo could just feel a vein bursting somewhere in his body. "Where did you go?"

The informant ignored the question in favor of his own. "Does it really count if you're the _only_ monster?"

He brightened. "Look, Shizu-chan! Since I'm a loving girlfriend, I bought you a hot dog!"

The monster of Ikebukuro blinked in surprise. "Er, thanks," he automatically said, reaching out for the fast food.

"What sauce did you get?"

"Mustard."

Shizuo frowned. "I _hate_ mustard." He glared at the other like he should already know the fact, which considering Izaya's job, he probably should.

Izaya glanced over from where he was happily munching on his own hot dog. "Oh you meant yours? Its ketchup," he licked away the mustard stain from his lips.

"Oh," Shizuo unwrapped the hot dog. "Good. I was hoping you didn't get me sweet chili either."

"Ne? Shizu-chan doesn't like sweet chili? Surprising, since it's sweet," the raven pointed out.

"No. It's weird. Sometimes it's sweet, sometimes it's too spicy. And they usually have the pepper things in the sauce. What's up with _that?_" Shizuo complained, taking a bite out of his own fast food.

The other hummed, watching the crowd that passed by obliviously to the pair. He frowned down when he finished his food.

"I should take you to a restaurant. A _proper_ restaurant and not just a cotton candy stall," he mused. "You're not eating healthy."

"Tch, like you have room to talk. I bet your diet consists of midnight snacks, otooro and tea," Shizuo snorted.

Izaya arched a brow. "And how would you know about my dietary habits? ….unless of course, you've been stalking me, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo swallowed and growled, glaring down at the other. "I know enough. You have to work late hours for your job, not getting up for hours except for an occasional bathroom break. You're bound to have irregular meal times and more often than not, you're just going to grab a snack from the kitchen or otooro from Russia Sushi. You're practically living off tea, you know."

"…you know that makes it sound like you stalk me," Izaya commented. He grinned cheekily. "Is Shizu-chan worried about me? Seems like you put a lot of thought into this."

Shizuo looked away. "I just followed logic. It's the logical conclusion, flea. Don't think too much of it."

Izaya balanced on the balls of his feet, leaning back to properly look at the other. "You know, Shizu-chan shouldn't be talking either. You live off packaged food. That's hardly what I would call healthy."

Shizuo frowned at the accusation. "I drink lots of milk. That's healthy."

The raven threw his head back and laughed. "Milk wasn't even originally from the East! IT was imported from the West years ago. Or, is it the East, since the US is closer that way?"

"So? It's healthy," the blond insisted. He threw away the wrapper of his finished hot dog.

"Shizu-chan, it's not even originally from Japan! Lots of people in the East are lactose intolerant. And really, judging by the amount of milk you drank in high school, you should be dead from diarrhea," the informant wiped tears of mirth from his eyes.

Shizuo frowned, opening his mouth to argue. Any blind man could see that Shizuo loved milk much like the way Simon loved sushi.

"Besides, flavored milk isn't the healthiest. And I don't think they go with the Mama Curry flavored instant ramen."

Shizuo stopped. "Wait. How do you know I have Mama Curry flavored instant ramen and not original or chicken or even pork flavored?"

There was a moment of silence as Izaya smirked up at him.

"FLEA, did you raid my kitchen while I was showering?" Shizuo loomed over the smaller, drawing his face closer. He didn't give permission for the louse to go elsewhere, other than his bedroom (though he also didn't give permission for the other to come into his apartment, either).

Who knows? The underhanded man could've poisoned his water supply. Shizuo wouldn't put it past him.

"That hurts, Shizu-chan. I would never!" Izaya fake gasped, pouting a little.

"Well, did you?" Shizuo demanded.

"Take a guess. I'll never tell, though," the man gave a lopsided grin.

"I-ZA-YA! You better –"

"It hurts that you don't trust me, Shizu-chan!" Izaya yelled back, already out of the little makeshift alley and was racing down the path of the amusement park.

"Come back here you louse!" Shizuo bellowed, scaring away anyone that was within 5 meters of him.

"Be careful! Maybe I put something in your food!" the smaller taunted back.

It only succeeded in making the blond more enraged.

* * *

_A short chapter. I realized that I haven't updated in a while and I kind of need constant contact or I'll forget about it. I've been going back to obsessing with piano and started writing some other stuff too so this is sort of reawakening my.. Shizaya senses?_

_The idea of the food conversation just popped up to me like, a two days ago. I promise that Shizuo won't chase Izaya to go to the sites of the park. _

_Mama is a brand of instant noodle in my country. I'm too lazy to look up other brands. Think that's all I want to say. _

_Thanks for reading and hoped you liked it! _


	15. Chapter 15

Izaya, yet again, led the chase, dodging poles and trash cans (thankfully not flying towards him). The pair went up and down the whole park, atrociously climbing onto various buildings and rides (the shorter ones, like the merry-go-round) before plummeting down back to the pavement.

Shizuo didn't even realize they crashed into the window until the he saw the guy with fake blood in front staring at them with wide eyes.

"Look, Shizu-chan! We came into the haunted house. I'm so scared," Izaya laughed delightfully, ignoring the man clutching his axe in terror.

The blonde looked back to the destroyed window, light streaming into building. Broken glass and broken boards that recently covered the pane of glass lay strewn across the floor. There was some smog covering so that he could barely see in front and eerie music coming from hidden speakers. A high-pitched 'kyaa!' came from the back somewhere.

Shizuo raised an eyebrow. They really _were_ in a haunted house. He brushed aside any glass and splinters in the folds of his clothes as he said, "Are we going to have to pay for that?"

Izaya lazily waved the issue off, cheekily grinning. "If they don't find us at the crime scene, we're not involved in it, are we?"

The former bartender frowned at the logic.

"Besides, we're here to enjoy the park, ne? We should enjoy this haunted house, Shizu-chan," the smaller continued.

Well, that was true. And he w_as_ broke.

"Ne, Shizu-chan. You have to protect me from the scary things in here, okay?" Izaya stepped in closer towards the other.

The blond frowned deeper. Well, what the flea said made sense, he supposed. It w_as_ the job of the boyfriend to hold the girl as she gets scared, right?

Shizuo growled with the realization that the louse wasn't actually going to get scared by mere 'ghosts' in a haunted house.

No, the flea was going to cling to him because he was an annoying little prat.

Shizuo was about to voice his objection to Izaya when he had another realization.

A boyfriend was nice to the girl, no matter what. And wasn't this what they do? Even if the girl wasn't scared, she'd pretend so that they can be closer and the boy can hold her.

And the louse _did_ buy him a hot dog.

_Just think of this as practice for when you get a girlfriend_, the monster of Ikebukuro consoled himself as he snapped his jaw shut.

_Protect the girl. Pretend Izaya's a girl. Protect the girl. _

Shizuo stepped in front of the other man, facing the stranger with the fake axe.

Protect the girl.

…but he shouldn't use violence, right? That might scare the other (Shizuo isn't quite sure which other he's talking about; Izaya or the scared man).

Shizuo raised a hand.

"Yo."

Izaya burst out laughing behind him. The blond felt his eye tick.

"I… I can't believe you! You…you," Izaya managed to say through bouts of laughter.

"Shut up. You're supposed to be scared," Shizuo grouchily replied. He turned to the other man.

"And you. Can I see that axe? Need to make sure that it doesn't hurt my… date…" the blond reached for the axe, already taking it out the other's hands.

He examined it, running his fingers against the sharp edge of the head. It was sharp enough but didn't cut his fingers. The former bartender frowned as he weighed it in his hands.

It weighed less than what he would expect from a real axe but it definitely weighed more than what he would expect from a fake. Weren't they supposed to be made of plastic?

The handle was metal and the head was a dull gray with sticky blood splattered on it.

Shizuo took an experimental swing at his own arm. The weapon bounced off the indestructible skin.

"Shizu-chan, you do know that if that turned out to be real and not plastic, you would've chopped off your arm," Izaya called up from his position on the floor where he previous had been clutching his sides with laughter.

The blond looked at the smaller like he was stupid.

"Obviously."

The stranger's eyes widened when he realized that Shizuo had taken the risk of hopping off his arm.

"The blade's dull, though. It's like getting hit by one of your blades, flea," Shizuo grinned down at the raven-haired.

Izaya sat up, glaring at the blond.

"Take that back! My blades are _not_ dull!" he pouted like a child.

Shizuo ignored him, continuing to study the weapon. He tapped the metal handle, listening to it chime.

"Since the head was fake, would the handle be fake too? Seems like real metal to me," he mused, examining the weapon from all angles.

"Ah, um… it's to make noise when I drop it. To scare people?" the man squeaked.

Snap!

The sound echoed through the hall. Another 'kyaa!' could be heard from behind them.

Shizuo blinked at the two piece of metal in his hands.

"Ahahahahaha!" Izaya burst out laughing. "You… you were testing… to see if… it was plastic… and if… it bends… but you broke it! Ahahahaha!"

He wheezed for breath before saying almost affectionately, "Monster."

The man in front looked at the blond with terrified eyes, uttering a small 'eep!'. His whole body shook horror.

"Ah, sorry man... I ruined your prop," Shizuo stared at the pieces, frowning. He tilted his head.

"Maybe if you put them on your head," he suggested, moving to place the pieces by the man's head.

"Nooooo! I don't wanna die!" the man screamed before running away ahead.

The blond looked dumfounded at the space where he had been standing. There was a stretch of silence. Finally, Shizuo turned towards Izaya.

"…why'd he run away?" he asked.

Izaya smirked and rolled his eyes. "He obviously thought that you were going to push the metal into his head. Really, Shizu-chan. You're such a monster that you don't even realize you're one."

The date frowned. "Oh… well, whatever. Let's go, flea."

He tossed the broken weapon away (another 'kyaa! was heard, much closer this time) and ambled down the hall.

Izaya jogged a little to get to the blond's side. "Ne, Shizu-chan. You gotta take it back!"

"Take what back, hm?" Shizuo glanced at him, rummaging his pockets.

"What you said! That my knives are like _plastic_," he said the word with much contempt.

"They are though," the blond goaded, grinning down at the crimson-eyed man.

The man stuck out his lower lip. "They're not! And you can't smoke in here, you brute!" the man slapped away Shizuo's hands containing a cigarette and a lighter.

"Why the hell not?" the other demanded. "There's already smoke in here!"

* * *

"Ah. Is it just me or is it harder to walk in here?" Shizuo frowned, trying to look through the smoke.

"Silly Shizu-chan. It's 'cause there's hands grabbing at your feet," Izaya giggled, hanging on his arm like a high school clingy girlfriend (well, he kind of is).

"Eh? Really?" the blond squinted through fog.

"There're boards here. People lay behind it and grab out legs."

"What the hell? There're no boards here, flea," Shizuo tapped the wall carefully with his foot. The hall _did_ seem smaller than before.

"That's because you're not using enough force, Shizu-chan," Izaya reasoned.

"Hmm." Shizuo drew his leg back.

"Uh, Shizu –"

BAM!

"That's too much force…" Izaya trailed off, looking at the splintered wood of the boards and dent at the far wall. A shriek sounded from far behind them.

The workers looked up to the pair with wide eyes.

The russet-eyed man looked down back at them. _It's kind of like they're worshipping us, _he thought smirking. _We're gods, Shizu-chan. _

"Ah, you're right," Shizuo muttered.

Izaya snickered.

"Let's just go Shizu-chan. We still have a long way to go before we reach the exit, you know," he pulled the blond down the path.

"Eh? But we gotta help the… Oi, Izaya!"

"They'll be okay. They don't need our help, do they?" Izaya asked the strangers, eyes gleaming with the promise of misfortune if they answered wrong.

"Ah, that's right. You can just go on," one of the strangers nervously said.

Shizuo looked back in surprise. He had been expecting to pay charges.

"Ah, if you say so."

"Let's go Shizu-chan."

Shizuo followed Izaya, letting out a quiet huff when the raven insisted on clinging onto his arm.

* * *

"Look, Shizu-chan! A ghost!" Izaya laughed, nudging the woman that popped up next to them in the cramped hallway.

"So it is," Shziuo calmly noted.

"It's a fake though," Izaya poked the head. He dragged the unnecessarily long (around thigh-length) wig off the woman.

"It's a skeleton inside! Ahahaha. That scared me," he said unconvincingly. He sounded way too happy for someone who got scared.

Shizuo snorted.

"Hey, Shizu-chan!" The informant turned around with the untidy wig over his head, attempting to smooth it over. It dwarfed over his small form, coming down to the middle of his thighs.

"How do I look with long hair?" he asked, grinning.

"Hnh. Flea, stop fooling around. That's the property of the park. You shouldn't take it," the blond chided. Even though he was the one who destroyed the property of the park.

Izaya whined as Shizuo lifted the black wig off his head. "That doesn't answer my question, Shizu-chan!"

Shizuo ignored him, placing the wig on top of the skull and smoothing it. The other man glared at the still figure.

Why did _it_ get special treatment from Shizu-chan?

Shiuzo frowned. "You know, women shouldn't have such long hair. Or if they do, they shouldn't just leave it like this. It's a nuisance to them and others. Aren't they supposed to take great care of it and make it really smooth or something?"

"If it's that long, it's bound to have tangles," Izaya commented.

They both studied the hair with great intensity.

"Oi, louse. Give me your switchblade," Shizuo held out a hand for the blade.

"And what makes you think I carry it around with me all the time? I might've left it at home. This _is _a date, after all," the owner rebutted.

The former bartender sighed. "I know you have it, Izaya."

Izaya huffed.

"Fine, here. You better not throw it," he warned, handing over the weapon.

"Thanks." Shizuo proceeded to handle the wig, smoothing it over and over in his hands.

Izaya scowled. Why did the brute want his switchblade? It's not like he's doing anything with it! No, he was just… patting down the stupid skeleton's hair.

The informant of Shinjuku raised a brow as Shizuo grasped the hair and… sliced it off.

"There," the impromptu hairdresser said, looking back satisfyingly at his work. "I bet it's much lighter for it now."

He handed the blade back to its owner.

The silence was interrupted by the sudden laughter of Izaya.

"Ahahaha! Shizu-chan's such a weirdo," he snickered.

His laughter was stopped abruptly when Shizuo glanced over and gently tugged a smooth strand of hair from his head.

"Besides, you look much better with short hair," Shizuo nodded to himself as if to confirm the statement.

Izaya blinked at the sentence.

"Oi, flea. Let's go."

_Interesting. Shizu-chan's different today… well, as long as he doesn't bore me, I want him. Don't ever bore me, Shizu-chan._

"Ne, Shizu-chan. You're being mean today, you know?"

"Huh? How am I mean today?"

"You pulled my hair, you know! You shouldn't pull a girl's hair!"

"Tch. That wasn't a pull. You're no girl. You're flea."

"That's also mean, Shizu-chan! You're calling your girlfriend a flea! You should call me something else. Like… like… honey or darling."

"Hm?" Shizuo wrinkled his nose in distaste. "Flea's flea."

Izaya chuckled.

* * *

"You feel that?" Shizuo stopped on the stairs.

Izaya glanced up from where he hung on the blond's arm.

"Feel what?"

"The cold hands. There are cold hands inside my pants, grasping my ankles," Shizuo glanced down to the rickety staircase.

"Oh, really? What are they doing?" Izaya raised an eyebrow. He felt it too, though on the outside because his pants were tighter and it was harder for the hands to sneak in.

The monster of Ikebukuro frowned.

"Almost like… they're rubbing my ankles…," he trailed off.

Izaya stepped away from his date, almost stomping on a hand that crept out from the giant cracks. His eyes narrowed.

"Shizu-chan, I think it maybe because people are trapped underneath. Maybe they fell down the cracks. They might be calling for help," Izaya suggested. "I think you should lift up the floorboards and try to help them."

"Don't be ridiculous, louse. It's obviously the people to work here. They're here to scare us."

The man continued down the staircase, heedless of the other who stood on the same step.

"Oi, flea. Let's go. I think the exit's up ahead, you know," Shizuo turned back.

Izaya frowned, pitching forward before grasping onto the railing.

"Shizu-chan, I think I got stuck. There's a hand holding me down," the raven-haired whined.

"Huh? Just keep walking," the blond advised.

"Can't. Looks like the guy want to keep me here."

The former bartender smirked.

"Then they can keep you here, flea. I'll be rid of you, then."

He started walking ahead.

"Hey! You can't do that to your girlfriend!" Izaya called out, still not moving from the spot. "Besides, Shizu-chan, have you forgotten that while my feet are stuck, my hands are not. My phone is in easy reach, you know."

Shizuo abruptly stopped, glaring up to his rival.

"Fine, I won't leave you here. Damn it."

"Ahahaha."

Shizuo walked back up, peering down at the big crack in which Izaya's foot was in.

"I don't see any hand holding you."

"There is! Shizu-chan's eyesight just sucks," the other stuck out his tongue. "Just lift the floorboard or something. I'll get out that way."

"Idiot." Shizuo bend down to lift the board. After a little pull, the already rotting board came off with a crack.

This time, a woman looked up with wide terror-filled eyes. Shizuo frowned when he saw that her hand wasn't holding Izaya's foot.

Did the flea lie?

"Um… um…," she stammered.

"Oi, flea, let's go," Shizuo gave the other a little push and Izaya stumbled down a little. "Here, I'll try to fix this."

The woman crouched and he pushed down the board into the space again.

It snapped.

They both looked at the rotting pieces, the splinters showering down into the empty space.

"Ah Shizu-chan. You keep destroying things with your monstrous strength," Izaya snickered behind him.

"Shut up." He looked down.

"Maybe if I do this…" He tried gently placing down the pieces… and watched in dismay as they tumbled down into the narrow space.

"Maybe you can pick it up… and…," he feebly suggested.

The woman smiled weakly.

"It's kind of crowded here…," she gestured around here. When Shizuo peered through the space, he could see a person behind her and another in front. He suspected that the empty space in the staircase was packed with people who grabbed the visitors with cold hands.

Shizuo stood up and moved a few feet away to make space for Izaya, who approached them from 3 steps down.

Izaya looked down on woman with eyes filled with contempt.

"Looks like you can't do your job, anymore… Aoi Sasaki, was it?"

The woman, Aoi, looked at him with wide eyes. She swallowed thickly.

"How… how…"

Shizuo glanced up as a shriek sounded throughout the smog-filled area.

"If I remember correctly, you already have a husband," Izaya leaned down to as if to conspiringly whisper to her. "I don't think you should be rubbing other people's boyfriend's ankles, ne? What would husband say if he found out that you're preying on younger men. And also about the fact that you've been seeing your boss for… 2 years, was it?"

Shizuo glanced down, frowning as Izaya whispered something to the defenseless woman. Her mouth dropped… in horror?

"Oi, flea. Do you know her? Or are you using your information to threaten her?" the blond asked, suspicious of his date. What the hell was the other man doing?

Izaya glanced up, a smirk on his face.

"Why would you assume that, dear boyfriend? That hurts my feelings you know," he tilted his head in an attempt to look innocent.

"I don't think you're giving advice on how to fix floorboards to her," the monster of Ikebukuro retorted.

"I know many things. I _could_ be giving her advice," the informant stood.

"Well, the board can't be fixed. Quite a shame since it'll ruin the attraction," he continued, eyes gleaming down to the female.

"Ah, well, sorry. I ruined your trap. You'll just have to direct the other visitors over the gap, I guess," Shizuo scratched the back of his head in apology.

"It's… it's fine. You can just go on," the woman nervously glanced at the man with red-eyes.

"See? It's fine. Let's go Shizu-chan," Izaya moved down the stairs.

Shizuo stepped over the huge gap, frowning.

"Seriously, louse. What did you say to her?"

"Oh, nothing. Just that she had a lovely husband."

"So you do know her?"

"Something like that."

* * *

Shizuo sighed in relief as the sign for the exit neared. He was sick and tired of the fog that obscured his vision and the black figure that literally hung onto him like a leech.

Or a flea.

"Oi, you can let go now. You weren't even scared, you know," the taller nudged the smaller.

"You're so mean! I was scared the whole time!" Izaya protested, disentangling himself from the monster of Ikebukuro.

"Tch, didn't hear you scream once," Shizuo pointed out the flaw.

"Speechless terror," the other waved his hand flippantly.

The blond suddenly stopped. "We were supposed to use our tickets to get into the house. We used the window…"

The informant of Shinjuku let out a laugh. "Shizu-chan's such a stickler for rules. You can just rip part of the ticket by yourself. It'll be like we used our tickets anyways."

"I can't just rip off part of the ticket. The employees of the park are supposed to do it," Shizuo insisted.

"Doesn't really matter," the other shrugged. "They're not here, are they? Just rip it. I don't really want to come back here. The house wasn't even scary."

Shizu-chan got worked up about the most irrelevant things.

"Told you you weren't scared," the debt collector grinned. He ripped part of the tickets in his hands.

"Oh, we have a law-breaker here, everyone," Izaya raised an eyebrow.

What was with the brute? Saying one thing and then doing the opposite the next minute.

"Let's go, flea. We have about…," Shizuo tried to count the number of rides left on the tickets. "A lot of rides to finish and it's almost lunchtime."

"We should get lunch at a proper place, not just instant ramen."

The blond growled. He did _not_ eat instant ramen all the time.

* * *

_So another scene done! Shizuo keeps destroying public property. Or maybe it's private property, depending on the owner of the park. _

_And Izaya got jealous. I tried to write it like that. Maybe it didn't come out like that. I'm trying to get back into the kind of creepy Izaya that I had in the first few chapters because I realized he's just been playful and kind of carefree in the later chapters. _

_I don't think Shizuo can be bribed to tolerate all of Izaya's clinging-ness with a hot dog... I liked the scene with the skeleton woman and the wig... I'm rambling here. _

_Anyway, I'm going to ask for some help here. It's been years since I went to an amusement park and while there are some scenes I have planned, I need more rides. If you guys could just tell me what rides there are (usually in an amusement park) or rides that you want Shizuo and Izaya to be on, I'll be happy to write them. Obviously, the main rides of the amusement park are going to be there (roller coaster, haunted house). _

_Aoi Sasaki is an OC I made up on the spot just for Izaya to have a name to threaten the woman with. Don't bother going to DRRR! Wikia to search for her. _

_I think that's all I wanted to say. _

_Thanks for reading and hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Feel free to give me suggestions about the rides. (and if you have any ideas for later dates, feel free to give me that too. I only have a few planned out... obviously I started the story sort of half assed.)_


End file.
